Portal into the other world
by DarlingAngelthewriter
Summary: Samantha and Jessica were normal girls in 2000, but what happens when the gates open and they are thrown into the world of Fullmetal Alchemist, being accused of being humonculi and are arrested. EdxOC,RoyxOC, and AlxOC. Lots of twist and turns, and humor
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we?" Samantha asked.

"I have no idea, but I think we should open our eyes now," Jessica said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that would help," said Samantha as they opened their eyes and sat up.

They were lying on the hard ground and they looked around, but suddenly their eyes fell on a dead body and they squealed. They jump up and look around, but their eyes widen as they see they are surrounded by men in blue uniforms with guns pointed at them, and they hug each other as they scream.

"Stop screaming and put your hands in the air!" yelled a man with a black eye patch and white gloves with the Alchemy Fire symbol on the top.

Samantha gasps and holds on to Jessica tightly as she starts to cry and Jessica growls and yells, "Who are you to order us around? Can't you see my friend is scared? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"We're the military, and I said to put your hands in the air! I am **Lt. Collonel** Mustang, and I am in charge here so just do as I say and we won't have to use brutal force!" Mustang said.

Jessica growls and says, "Come on, Samantha. We need to do as they say. Samantha? Hey I'm talking to you!"

Samantha is too scared to hear her and Jessica yells, "Oh my goodness! Its Sanosuke Sagara!"

Samantha's head shoots up in surprise and she says, "Where? Where? Where is Sanosuke? Wait a minute! You did that just to get my mind off of the guns that are pointed at us!"

Jessica smiles and says, "Yeah, but right now you have to focus and do as they say alright? Its for our own good."

Samantha pouts and says, "Fine, but you owe me!"

They both put their hands in the air as Mustang nods his head towards them and four men walk up to them and handcuff them, as they escorted them to Mustang.

"Alright, so now lets take these girls to Central HQ for now," said Mustang.

A silver van pulls up and two men open the back doors and lead them into the back. Samantha is extremely nervous while Jessica just stares around curiously and boredly, and they hear the doors close behind them as the two men push them onto the seats and sit across from the girls. The men were talking amungst themselves as the girls pretended not to hear them speaking.

"So the Fruher thinks they are Humonculi, but how can they tell them apart from normal Alchemists?"

"I don't know, but all I can say is this: They can't be trusted."

Jessica twitches and Samantha sniffs sadly, not understand why they were being taken away to this place called Central HQ. Did they do something wrong by being pulled through some strange hole? Time could only tell as they went through with the long van ride.

Jessica starts to get really bored as she says, "So what are Humonculi? Are they supposed to be evil or something, since you people obviously are going over the line to arrest us?"

The men just stare at her and Jessica glares at them saying, "I asked you a damn question! Answer me damn it!"

The men twitch and one of them says, "Humonculi are evil, and are also known as Deadly Sins. They are feared by most Alchemists, but that's all I really know about them."

The other man says, "Yeah, and our last Fruher was a Humonculi, and ended up killing alot of our soldiers."

"What's an Alchemist?" asked Samantha, finally getting the courage to speak.

Jessica just looks curiously as one man says, "Are you kidding me? An alchemist is a scientist, and some are known as philosophers that seek knowledge and mix chemicals to make something new. There are many types of Alchemy, but some are too complicated to explain. We all know one thing though, and which is Human Transmutation are illegal, and it is part of the reason you are here. The dead man you saw used Alchemy to bring you here, and he used the same symbols for a Human Transmutation. Now they're probably just going to question you and figure out how to get you back from where you came from, or you'll be stuck here with us. It depends on a lot of things though. By the way, I'm Lt. Havoc (flirts alot), so what are your names?"

Jessica raises her eyebrows and says, "Jessica."

Samantha looks down at the ground shyly and says, "I'm Samantha."

Jessica giggles and says, "Ah, come on, Samantha! Be happy! Don't worry, be happy! You remember that song right? Well, don't you?"

Samantha laughs and says, "Oh, yeah! I remember it!"

They sing it a little until they realize they are being stared at and they stop with a laugh. They finally reach Central HQ with a sudden jolt for a stop, and the doors to the back open and there stands Lt. Col. Mustang with a smug smirk on his face as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Well, ladies, lets go and settle you in, shall we?" Mustang says.

Jessica glares and says, "Is that an order or an offer? To me, I'd say you weren't asking, you were telling."

Samantha nods as she stares at Jessica a little scared and says, "These people had guns pointed at your head and you still talked back to them? Are you crazy?"

Jessica growls and says, "I'm not going to be ordered around! This is stupid! What the hell is going on?"

Mustang smiles and says, "Hopefully we will find the answer to that question as soon as we get information, now lets go. I'm going to miss my lunch hour."

Samantha gets sarcastic and says, "Oh, the poor baby is going to miss his lunch! Cry me a river!"

Roy twitches and says, "Aren't you hungry as well?"

Samantha says, "Well, not really, but I'm more sick to my stomach then hungry."

Jessica's face turns red as a growl is heard from her stomach and everyone looks at her funny-like.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since this morning," Jessica smiles as she stands up and jumps out of the van with Samantha following her along with the two guards.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mustang said as he led the two girls into the building.

When they walk into the building, the first thing they see is a huge room the size of a large cafeteria with wooden tables set around everyone, and at the front of the room is a lunch cafe with a few men standing behind the bar serving food. Jessica stares wide eyed at the room and looks at Samantha with surprise, and sees Samantha is starting to look sick at the sight of it. There are a lot of people in blue uniforms sitting at the tables and alot of them are staring at the group who had just entered, and that just so happened to contain two forgein girls.

"Take a picture because it will last longer!" Jessica yells angrily as they all look away.

Mustang twitches and says, "Alright then, how about I get you something to eat? What are your names?"

Jessica and Samantha tell their names and he nods as he walks off to get food.

Samantha stops him and says, "I'm actually not feeling too well, so don't get me anything, but thanks anyway."

Jessica looks at her like she's crazy and says, "Not hungry? I'm starving my ass off! Bring me her tray too!"

"Hungry much?" Mustang asks.

Jessica nods and is led to a table by the guards, along with Samantha, and right before they sit down Jessica's eyes look up and come in contact with a boy wearing a red coat with sandy blonde hair. Jessica elbows Samantha as they sit down and Samantha looks up at Jessica. She nods towards the boy she had made eye contact with and Samantha looks over, but instead she sees a boy with blonde hair and wearing a brown coat and a black and white shirt. She blushes and looks down at the table and then looks back up at Jessica with a smile and nods at the guy she saw. They both see the boys they had looked at and they sigh contently while trying to hide their blush. Samantha and Jessica's hearts almost jump out of their throats as they see the two boys stand up and start walking toward them with curious looks on their faces.

The older looking boy Samantha had looked at waves and says, "Hey, Lt. Havoc! How are you this evening? I just heard about what happened in the city, so are these the girls you captured?"

Havoc nods and says, "Yeah, and they're really funny. This one keeps talking back to Mustang, and its kind of funny to see her making the Col. mad, but he's acting like it has no effect on him, but it does."

He looks at Jessica as he says this and Jessica says, "Well, he should learn how to keep his attitude in check, and be more polite to a young lady instead of treating her like a criminal."

Samantha says, "Where did you get this, Jessica? From Little House on the Prarrie?"

Jessica growls and says, "That was the stupidest movie I ever watched! I can't believe I cried!"

Samantha laughs and says, "I didn't even see Little House on the Prarrie! I don't have the attention span!"

Jessica sighs and says, "You are so hopeless sometimes."

"Nice, good one!" Samantha says.

"I know! I'm just that good!" Jessica says.

"So why aren't you complaining about being accused of a crime? Don't you want to go home?" the older boy asks.

Samantha says, "I don't know! I don't even know what the heck is going on! What are we doing here, and why isn't anyone telling us anything!"

Jessica rolls her eyes and says, "Who cares, just as long as I get my food! Which should have been here by now!"

"Hold your horses little lady! I got your food, and Samantha's," Mustang's voice said as he placed the plates in front of Jessica and sat down in front of her.

"Food!" Jessica began to gobble it down.

"Ladies and gentlemen... the disposer!" Samantha says as they look at Jessica with wide eyes.

Jessica ignores Samantha as she laughs at her joke and Jessica continues eating. Everyone laughed at the joke and Mustang finally speaks up.

"So, Jessica, do you always eat like this?" Roy asks.

Jessica stops and says, "Let me eat or I'll throw you across the room. To answer your question, yes, yes I do eat like this all the time and to help maintain my stomach I relieve my anger out on poor innocent by standers. Like Havoc for instance!"

She reaches over to Havoc and takes the cigarette out of his mouth and smooshes it just to piss him off, and to her great satisfaction it worked. Samantha slaps her forehead and sighs saying something incoherent under her breath.

Samantha just then realize that her handcuffs were gone and she says, "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!"

Samantha jumps up and down as she says this but she trips on her own feet and falls over with, "Dang it!"

Everyone laughs as Samantha gets back up and Jessica says, "I don't think she's sick anymore."

"Oh, on the contrary, I feel like I'm about to throw up," Samantha says as she sits down and puts her head on the table.

Jessica shrugs and finishes off her food. The two boys were just standing there beside Roy and they finally sat down.The younger one says, "I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother the-"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist! Edward Elric! I'm the greatest Alchemist to ever live!" Ed interrupts him.

Al sweatdrops and Jessica just stares at him and starts to burst out laughing, and Samantha stomps on Jessica's foot to get her to shut up, but it only makes things worse.

"Damn you, Samantha! Payback is a bitch! Remember it! Believe it!" Jessica yells.

Samantha just laughs and stares at Edward as she says, "I'm Samantha Morgan. Nice to meet ya."

Jessica just growls and says, "I'm Jessica Keasler. Nice to me you and all that jazz. Can I go to bed yet?"

Roy just smirks and says, "Only if you can prove to me something."

Jessica and Samantha both look at him suspiciously and Havoc says, "Sir, don't you think this should be discussed in your office, before everyone knows what is going on?"

Roy smiles and says, "Sure. Follow me. You come too, Ed. You know alot about this kind of thing too."

Ed nods as everyone is led toward Roy's office, and Jessica and Samantha find themselves suddenly back into their handcuffs without even blinking.

Samantha groans in frustration and says, "Here we go again!"

Jessica just smirks and lets herself be led around saying, "We might as well cooperate since there isn't anything else we really can do."

They get to Roy's office and when they settle in, Roy asks, "I want you to prove to me that you aren't Humonculi."

Everyone's eyes widen except the two girls and they say at the same time, "And how are we supposed to do that!"

Roy says, "I don't know, you obviously know what a Humonculi is, so just prove to me that you aren't one."

Samantha says, "But the only reason we do know what a Humonculi is, is because Havoc told us what it was, and before that we didn't even know what an Alchemist was! And we still don't, at least I don't."

Jessica sighs and says, "Don't you remember what Havoc told us? Scientists and philosophers..."

Samantha interrupts Jessica and says, "You might as well not try to explain it to me cause I won't understand."

Ed speaks up and says, "Alchemy's first law of Equivilant Exchange is: To gain something you must first give something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. In other words, its like a candy bar, to get it you have to pay the right price, and if you don't have the money for it you don't get it. Alchemy is a science and it deals with chemicals, and if you don't mix the right chemicals you don't get anything but a big mess."

"It sounds like a big pain," Samantha says.

Ed laughs and says, "Its easier for us to understand because we studied it since we were just little kids, because our father was an Alchemist. I have a book that you can read to understand it without scientific stuff, and it used to be Al's book until he learned how to understand scientific terms. First, we need to answer Mustang's question. Well, for one, they don't have amenythist eyes. Secondly, they haven't told us they were human, and if they were Humonculi they would have tried to discieve us by saying they were human. Thirdly, they don't have the Humonculi symbols for their Deadly Sin on their arm or shoulder, but it is possible it could be somewhere else. I for one, can look at both of them in the eyes and see nothing like a humonculi in them."

Al nods and says, "Ed is right. We know what a Humonculious is, and they deffinately don't quallify."

Well Thats all for now! Hope you enjoy the part one of this soon to be continued story!


	2. Chapter 2

Roy stares at Ed and Al, and he sighs as he says, "Ed and Al are right, and I know I can trust them. For now, you'll be watched because I don't trust you."

Jessica growls and says, "Well you know what? I don't trust you either! I'm leaving!"

Jessica grabs Samantha and says, "Lets go! I'm not sticking around for this comedy!"

Samantha looks sick again and says, "Um, Jessica, are you sure about that, because we have nowhere to go!"

They are about to walk through the door and Samantha looks back at them one last time for good measure to see if anyone would stop them, but was surprised when they were walking down the hallway, through the cafeteria, and out the front doors. Samantha felt a certain sadness as they left and when they were a few blocks away from Central HQ, Jessica let her go and started walking with her arms crossed. Samantha slowly followed behind her with her eyes to the ground, and Jessica starts humming a short tune.

Samantha finally says, "What are we going to do now, and where are we going to go? We don't have any history and we don't have a job or a home. Will we ever get home?"

Jessica sighs and says as she walks, "We'll just sleep outside for now, cause I mean, that is all we can really do for now until we can find someone who will help us. I refuse to return to the military for help."

Samantha says, "But basically we were somewhere that would provide us food, shelter, clothes, and not to mention really hot guys!!! Military or not, need all of those things!"

She had waterfall tears streaming down her face as she thought about how sexy Ed was and how badly she wanted to go back to a cozy bed.

Jessica sighs and says, "Then you go back, and I'm being serious. Besides, I can survive out here anyway, and you should be somewhere safer than out here. I'm probably crazy for doing this, but I refuse to go back."

Samantha stares at her really seriously and says, "Well I AM being serious, too! I'm not leaving without you and you're not going to sleep on the street or anywhere else without a home! You know, sometimes, you are so stubborn and I wish you'd get your head out of who's ever butt you stuck it up!"

Jessica twitches and then smiles, and then bursts into laughter and says, "Alright, already! We'll go back, but I'm sleeping only in the same room with you! They aren't separating us! We're inseparable, and so what was I thinking trying to make you go back alone! I must be really crazy!"

"BELIEVE IT!" Samantha yells as she punches the air.

Jessica twitches and says, "Samantha, quit acting like Naruto..."

They laugh and walk back to Central HQ with a little stress off of their shoulders, and a heavy burden on their hearts.

The thought that was glued into Jessica's mind was: My family and my friends, will they forget me?

Samantha's thoughts were: What about my family and my cats? I wonder if they'll be all right.

Samantha and Jessica walk into the building and they walk back to Roy's office, but Samantha stops and Jessica looks back at her.

"What's wrong, Samantha?" Jessica asks.

"Well, you stormed out pretty badly, so what's going to happen. Will we get punished?" Samantha asks.

Jessica giggles and says, "Its not like they're our parents or anything."  
"I know, but I don't mean parent punishment, but I mean what if they shoot us? Nothing would happen to them, and well, I know they wouldn't do that, but you get my point." Samantha says nervously.

Jessica smiles and says, "Samantha, you forget, I was in the military once too. It wasn't the real military, but it was a training course. I know what happens when you do stuff like this, and I'm serious, they wouldn't shoot us. It's dishonorable, and by the way Ed and Al talk, I don't think they'd let anything happen to us."

Samantha blushes as she fidgets saying, "Yeah, but... no wait, that's stupid."

"What?" Jessica asks.

"Well, I was going to disagree with you, but I thought about it for a second, but then I realized that I lo- I mean I like Ed and I know he likes me too, so I know he wouldn't let anything happen to us and neither would Al. I saw the look he gave you! Tee-hee!" Samantha says happily.

Jessica blushes and says, "Well I saw the look Ed gave you too, so don't think its just me blushing here!"

Samantha blushes a little and says, "Well, its do or die, so lets go in there before I throw up!"

Jessica smiles and kicks open the door dramatically for a good entrance and stands there as everyone turns their heads and looks at them.

Samantha twitches and says, "Um, was that really necessary?"

Jessica turns and looks at her innocently and says, "Yes, yes it was."

They walk in and Ed says, "I knew they'd come back! They Can't resist good looking men, food, and shelter!"

Samantha thinks to herself, "No I can't. At least the men part."

Havoc twitches as Ed put his hand out and says, "Alright, now give up the ten bucks you owe me!"

Havoc sighs and says, "Alright, here you go kid."

"I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a grown adult!" yells Ed.

Al laughs and says, "You're only 21, Ed, so don't feel so privileged."

Samantha thinks, "Well, actually, 21 is a very privileged age, at least in our time."

Ed says, "What are you talking about, Al? 21 is a VERY privilege age! We get better things then you! We get big rooms, room service, and lots and lots of FREE BEER!"

Al sighs and says, "Who cares about the beer? You only drink it for fun!"

Ed laughs and says, "Come on, Al. Not even, you could pass up a free beer! I remember the first day I let you try beer, and your face was so funny! I still can't believe you wanted it and you were only 17."

Samantha and Jessica's eyes get wide as plates when Ed says that, and Jessica says, "NO WAY!!!"

Samantha says, "Where we come from, 21 is the legal drinking age! If people were allowed to drink at 17, everyone would be dead and-"

Jessica finishes her sentence, "And all the teenagers would die, and never graduate high school and then-"

"Everyone would be stupid!" Samantha and Jessica say at the same time.

They look at each other and say, "You just-and I just-that was totally COOL!"

They laugh and everyone stares at them with a scared look on their faces as Roy says, "Now that is just scary."

Jessica agrees with him saying, "I know!"  
Samantha gasps and says, "Did you two just agree on something? Somebody pinch me, I think I'm dreaming!"

Jessica turns to pinch her and Samantha's hands go up as she says, "No, not literally!"

Jessica sighs and then realization hits her as she says, "Wait a minute! Death!"

She yells that as she points at Roy and Roy twitches at the statement. Everyone starts laughing at them and finally they stop, as things get suddenly serious.

"Woo, desavu," Samantha says.

Roy says, "Alright, so here are your room keys, but, unfortunately, we couldn't get a room with two beds, so you'll have to be separate."

Jessica suddenly turns on her heels, grabbing Samantha's hand and says, "Well, see ya!"

Al puts a hand on her shoulder and says, "Wait a minute. I think we can rearrange things for this to work."

Al looks at Ed and Ed says, "Yeah, Al is right, and I think I know what he's getting at. We'll give our room to you two!"

Samantha starts pulling Jessica back into the room saying, "Alright, I can take that offer no matter what Jessica says."

Jessica twitches and says, "Whatever happened to loyalty!"

Samantha says quietly to Jessica so she can only hear her, "Think about this, we get sleep in the same beds Ed and Al slept in! Think about this, it's a win-win situation cause we'll be together! Please? Its a good thing!"

Jessica sighs and says loud enough for everyone to hear, "Alright, but only because Samantha is a mastermind when it comes to persuasion."

Samantha adds, "And strategies! Don't forget strategies!"

Jessica nods and says, "So, when can I pass out?"

Roy says, "As soon as you take the keys and get out of here."

Jessica glares and Samantha says to keep her from yelling, "In translation, Jessica, that means ASAP."

"I know what it means, but he could have said it without being so damn rude! Grrr!" Jessica growls.

"Awww, hate-love, its the purest type of love there is!" Samantha comments, but she doesn't get any slack when Jessica hits her in the arm.

Samantha hits her back and then they just start a hitting war, until Ed and Al break them up, and grab the keys and leave.

Ed sighs and says, "I swear, you two are like sisters."

Ed is holding onto Samantha and Al is holding onto Jessica, and both Ed and Al are standing between them beside each other. Samantha was blushing while kind of leaning into the hold, and Jessica just crossed her arms as she bit her lip.

"Yup! Sisters forever, friends for life!" Samantha says.

Jessica nods because she is so mad she can't talk right, nor does she realize how close she is to Al, and Al seems to be blushing a little bit.

They reach two doors that are right beside each other and Ed says, "Alright, these are the two rooms Mustang was talking about. This is kind of weird actually because Al's room and mine is right across from it! It won't take long for us to move our stuff, so just stand aside alright."

Samantha says, "Um, Ed, do you mind loosening your grip? I'm burning up!"

Just as Ed loosens his grip, Samantha disappears and reappears beside Jessica, and before anyone can react, Samantha gives her a big hug!

"Aw, don't be mad at me, Jess, and don't say you aren't because I know you are!" Samantha says.

Jessica sighs and says, "Who could resist Samantha's bone crushing hugs? Alright, already! Sisters and friends for life! Now let me breath!"  
Samantha giggles and says, "Alright!"

Ed and Al sigh in relief and unlock the doors with a grin and Ed says, "Alright, now which one of these rooms is bigger?"

Al says, "They're both the same, brother. Why should it matter anyway, our last room was only big because you're older than me and you were going to kill Mustang if you didn't get that room."

Ed laughs and says, "Yeah, just be lucky you didn't have to sleep in a room like this by yourself! Be glad I asked if you could share the room!"

Al nods and says, "Yeah, I know. Oh yeah, we still need to unlock their doors and move our stuff."

Ed unlocks their old room and says, "Welcome home ladies, at least home for now until we can get you back to where you came from."

Jessica says in a wave of sadness, "That is if we can get back home."

Samantha says, "Aw, cheer up, Jessica! We'll get home, just wait and see!"

Jessica looks at her and says, "But what if there really isn't a way home? We'll never see our family again!"

Ed says, "Don't worry, I know about those portals, and I promise I'll help you get home."

Al nods and says as he puts his hand on Jessica's shoulder, "My brother is right, because that's how he got home to me. Sometimes, its just best to trust my brother, even though it's hard."

Jessica smiles and says, "Yeah, thanks."

"Alright, lets get a move on!" Ed says as he walks into his room and starts grabbing a bunch of his books and chemicals as he carries them into his new room.

Al does the same thing with his stuff, starting with his books and chemicals, and Jessica and Samantha watch curiously.

"Why don't you put your clothes in your rooms first, its alot easier?" Jessica asks.

Al says, "Well, even though we need our clothes, we also need our learning and research materials first before anything else. Unlike most people, we care more about our science then our clothes."

Ed laughs and says, "Al is right! I'd rather have my beautiful research then my dumb clothes."

Samantha gasps and says, "Really? Then I'll trade you! You give me your clothes and you keep your research, because you can walk around here nude for all I care!"  
Jessica laughs and says, "In other words, she wants your body."

Samantha twitches and yells, "Shut up! You're going to reveal my secret plots!"

Ed blushes and says, "Well, I also don't want to have to go to the laundry mat to wash the same clothes every day."

"I'll wash them!" Samantha's says.

"That way you have to be naked anyways for her to wash your clothes!" Jessica says.

"No that's not it! I did it back home for my family because they depended on me, and it will make me feel more at home. I guess it will make me feel alot better to do something for somebody else," Samantha says.

Ed smiles warmly and says, "Well, thanks for the offer, but I'd rather have my clothes anyway. You could do my laundry anyway though, if it made you feel better, but I'd rather you not have to go through all the trouble."

Al smiles and says, "Yeah, it is kind of fun to watch him mess with all of the dials on the washing machine, until he finally gives up and makes me do it, or Riza Hawkeye."


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica lifts an eyebrow as she asks, "Who's Riza Hawkeye?"

Samantha makes a smart-alecky comment, "Its a hawk with one eye, didn't you hear him?"

A voice from behind Samantha says with authority, "Excuse me, but I heard that kid."

Samantha freezes and turns to see a woman in a blue uniform with blonde hair with a if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead look. Jessica stifles a laugh as she watches Samantha stare in surprise at the woman standing before her.

"Um.. I was just kidding around, and I'm really sorry, miss," Samantha says nervously.

"Well, then you need a punishment if you're that sorry. What is your name?" Riza asks.

"Um, its Samantha, and I'm really sorry about that, I didn't know you were there," Samantha says.

"It doesn't matter if you're sorry or not, you need a punishment, so-" Riza is interrupted.

"Listen, Hawkeye, she's new here. Besides, she didn't know who you were so how could she know not to insult you? Just give it a rest and go to bed, or has Mustang already sent you more orders?" Ed asks as he stands in front of Samantha.

Riza looks at Ed and says, "Well, hello, Ed. I didn't think I'd find you here, so are these the girls Roy found?"

Ed nods and says, "Yeah, and they're none of your concern, so go ahead and go to bed. You need rest."

Riza nods and says, "Alright, Ed, but only because its advice from a friend. I'll be seeing you later."

When Riza leaves Samantha asks, "So am I still going to be punished?"

Ed laughs and says, "No, that was just a way to freak you out. Riza does that to everyone so don't be so surprised alright. She's really nice, but really strict and if she stays around Roy for any longer I think she's going to turn into a robot."

Samantha giggles and keeps the comment in her head, "She's already a robot."

"Alright, so lets finish this before I pass out," Jessica says as she goes into Ed and Al's room.

They nod and Samantha follows Jessica as Jessica grabs some of Al's clothes and takes it into Al's new room, and Samantha does the same thing to Ed's clothes. They finally are done and everyone sighs in relief as they yawn, extremely tired from today's events.

Ed says tiredly, "Alright, now that is done. We should all get some rest for now. We'll wake you two up when its time for breakfast, or at least thirty minutes before."

Samantha raises her hand and says, "Actually, make that fifteen, no, make that an hour."

Jessica looks at Samantha curiously, but decides to forget it until later as she nods and says, "Yeah, but don't wake me up until thirty minutes, because unlike Samantha, I'm not a perfectionist. Oh, and just to warn you, my bite is worse then my bark."

Samantha nods and says, "She's like a tiger when you wake her up! She'll either throw things at you, or bite you. Just don't say eat me cause she just might grant your wish." Samantha smiles as she gets perverted thoughts and starts to giggle. Jessica shakes her head knowing exactly what she was thinking about. Ed and Al look at each other then back at Samantha, as Ed asks," What's so funny?" Jessica begins to turn as she responds," You don't want to know, trust me you don't want to know." Ed and Al just shrug as Jessica goes inside her room. As she does, Al turns away and goes into his room, leaving Ed and Samantha alone in the hallway.

Samantha walks up to the same door Jessica went through but stops as she grabs the handle, leaning her head and part of her body against the door. As she did, Ed watched her curiously and worried. As Samantha stood there, leaning against the door, she was thinking to herself," What do I do? What should I do? If I don't then I won't be able to sleep because I'll regret it." As these thoughts went though her mind, Ed walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder saying," Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Samantha's body shakes from the fear as she thinks to herself," I have to do it! But I can't!" Ed then leans in closer trying to see her face and she what was wrong. " Hey Samantha, Are you ok? What is wrong? You can tell me." As Ed finishes his sentence, Samantha thinks," I have to do it now! Come on Samantha, move!" Samantha then turns around real quickly to face Ed. She then raps her arms around his neck. As she does, Ed face turns red and he hesitated to embrace her as much as he wanted too. As she hugged him, she then takes a deep breath. She then pulls away very quickly and comes forward kissing him on the lips. As she does, Ed's eyes begin to go up toward the ceiling and close as she pulls away and runs into her room locking the door.

She then turns around to face the room, to see Jessica asleep on the bed by the door. She then rushes over to the couch and lays down on it, while gazing up at the ceiling. As she does, she reviews what she had just done and Ed's response to it. Samantha smiles rather satisfied with the result from Edward and at the same time she was worried that she had done the wrong thing. As she lay there, she placed her fingers to her lips and closes her eyes remembering the touch and feel of their kiss and knowing that the next one if there was one would be more wonderful than the last.

As Ed stands out in the hall he stares at the door that Samantha had ran through and wondered what to do. If he should go after her or go back to his room. Ed decides it would be best to go slow and let things come natural, so he went back to his room. As he shut the door behind him, he heads over to the small table and sits down thinking. He then closes his eyes and imagines the kiss once again. As he does he smiles as picture of Samantha appears in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Ed finally went to bed with thoughts of Samantha running through his head, and sleep came soundly to him like a gentle breeze.

The Next Morning...

Al wakes up slowly and looks at the clock on the nightstand beside him and reads, 6:30 AM. He sighs and yawns as he rubs his eyes and gets out of bed. He goes into the bathroom and brushes his teeth, combs through his long hair while braiding it, and then finally doing his business and changing clothes. Al walks out of the bathroom and sees Ed is asleep with half of his body on the bed and the other half hanging on the side with his hair touching the floor. He shakes his head, walks over to his brother with a grin on his face, grabs his legs, and pushes them off the bed, causing his whole body to fall onto the floor.

"WAKE UP, BROTHER! TIME FOR A NEW DAY!" Al yells at Ed.

Ed only mumbles incoherently under his breath saying," Go away damnit. Its too early to wake up."

"Come on, Ed. Don't you want to see..? Oh, he fell asleep again... Samantha can get him up, I bet," Al says.

Al puts his boots on and walks out of his room, across the hall, and knocks on the door to his old room. When he receives no answer, he half-hazard opens the door and peaks in. No one is awake so he walks in and sees Samantha in the same position Ed was in, and he laughs quietly to himself.

He pulls her feet off the bed and wakes her up like he almost did to Ed and says, "Wake up, Samantha. You need to wake up, Edward, so he isn't late. He takes forever in the bathroom singing to himself."

Samantha growls as she glares up at Al and says, "Alright, already! I'm up! Let me get ready first."

Al nods and says, "Alright, as soon as you leave I'll try to wake up Jessica."  
Samantha gets up tiredly and says, "Good luck with that, and if you don't come back, I'll tell Ed to start make funeral plans for you."

He twitches as she goes into the bathroom and slams the door saying, "Don't die!"  
Al looks over at Jessica and sighs, still tired from just waking up, and he sits on the bed beside her trying to think of how to wake her up without dying. Samantha comes out of the bathroom after an hour and sees Al poking Jessica with a pencil.

"Where did you get the pencil, Al?" Samantha asks curiously.

Al smiles and says; "I found it in her pocket."

Samantha gets a scared look and says, "You're going to die."

Al grins and says, "Yeah, well I don't know what to do."

"Well, first, that irritates her, and secondly, you don't take her pencil. We're writers and her pencils are like her books, sacred and easy to read. Well, at least sometimes her books are easy to read," Samantha says as she walks out of the room.

Al stares at Jessica, trying to think of what to do, and he smiles as he thinks about how sensitive she was towards Roy and how angry she got at him. He finally concluded, to be nice, polite, and gentle with his words. Sensitive people need sensitive feelings, so if he were nice, he would survive.

Al leans down to Jessica's ear and says, "Jessica, its time to wake up. Don't you want to eat breakfast before it's too late to get any? Jessica? Jessica, wake up, come on. Jessica?"

Jessica mumbles incoherently in her sleep saying, "What?"

"Time to get up," Al replies quietly.

"Sure..." she replies half asleep.

"Come on, Jessica, you need to get up for breakfast or we'll leave you," Al says still as quiet as ever.

"All right, daddy," she says silently.

Al raises his eyebrows at her comment, but decides to leave his question in the dark as Jessica slowly sits up. Al smiles as Jessica rubs her eyes and looks around the room.

She looks at Al and says, "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were my dad at first, heh."

Al smiles warmly and says, "Its alright, I was just trying to wake you up for breakfast. Now, come on. Get ready and I'll wait out here for you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Portal from another world.**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_

_**Samantha is waking up Ed and she'll be back in a minute so enjoy the peaceful quiet time while you can, because Ed will be screaming probably."**_

_**Jessica just nods tiredly as she slowly walks to the bathroom and walks into the door saying, "I did that on purpose."**_

_**Al just laughs as she opens the door and walks in to the bathroom to get ready. She brushes her teeth, runs her fingers through her hair, washes her face, and does her business.**_

_**She walks out and sits back on the bed beside Al and says, "When does breakfast start?"**_

_**He replies, "6:30 AM for high ranking officers because they get early jobs, and 7:30 AM for regular morning risers. If we get there soon, we'll have more time to do stuff before Mustang gives us a job."**_

_**Jessica sighs and says, "So what time is it now?"**_

_**Al looks at his pocket watch and says, "7:45 AM. Wow, it only took you 15 minutes."**_

_**Jessica sighs and says, "Yeah, I usually wake up at 7:30 for school because it doesn't take long for me to get ready and be there on time. Where is Samantha, and how long as she been out of here?"**_

_**Al thinks and says, "Well, about an hour and forty minutes because I woke up at 6:30 and was done at 6:35, and I came in and got Samantha up because Ed wouldn't wake up, so now they've been in that room for 15 minutes."**_

_**"That's not good... Oh well," she said, and Al gave her a questioning look, but blew it away.**_

_**Meanwhile, with Ed and Samantha...**_

_**For fifteen minutes, Samantha was playing with Ed's hair trying to wake him up saying, "Edward... Time to get up. Edward? Wake up sleepy head... Wake up before I give you a big kiss... Edward..."**_

_**Ed finally groans and says, "Uh... What?"**_

_**"Get up, Ed," Samantha says softly.**_

_**Ed opens his eyes and looks up at her saying, "I didn't think angels were this beautiful. Am I in Heaven?"**_

_**Samantha giggles and blushes saying, "You're sweet. Its time to get up, Ed."**_

_**Ed blinks twice and finally gets a good look at the angel hovering over him, and smiles at her warmly as he sees her eyes twinkle with her hair hanging in her face, tickling his cheeks lightly.**_

_**He reaches up and touches her cheek lightly saying, "I think I'm really in Heaven caused I have fallen for an angel."**_

_**Samantha blushes and leans down, giving him a soft kiss and suddenly blushes, realizing what she had just done.**_

_**Samantha doesn't know what to say as Edward says, "Wow, do you have an obsession with my lips? Ha ha!"**_

_**She blushes ten shades of red and stutters saying, "As a m-matter of fact, I-I do, but I have a bigger obsession with you."**_

_**It is Ed's turn to blush as he says, "Well, then I must be more handsome then I thought."**_

_**Samantha says with a smile, "You have no idea. Now, time to get up!"**_

_**She straightens up and he sighs with a groan saying, "Aw, do I have to? Why can't I just stay here?"**_

_**Samantha says, "Because then I'd have to stay here and then Jessica would burst in yelling at me and you for sleeping in and then yelling at you again because she'll think you tried to do something naughty to me."**_

_**"And what, prey tell, would I be doing to you to be naughty?" Ed asks mischievously.**_

_**Samantha smiles and says, "Don't give me any ideas, and you better not be suggesting anything."**_

_**Ed laughs and jumps up saying, "Naw, I'm just messing' with ya! I really should get up or I'll have the Mustang up my ass all day long, yelling at me for being lazy."**_

_**"Yeah, I don't like him too much. He's important, I guess he's your boss, and I don't know exactly what he is, but I don't like him and he annoys me. And I have another good reason he annoys me," Samantha says.**_

_**"And what is that?" Ed asks curiously.**_

_**Samantha walks up to him and kisses him gently saying, "That is why, because he is taking away from our time."**_

_**Ed smiles and says, "Well isn't that a little selfish?"**_

_**Samantha laughs and says, "I don't care! I'd just rather be spending time with you!"**_

_**Ed smiles again and says, "Alright, well I really should get a shower. Al and I just got back from an out of town assignment and I haven't taken a bath in two days!"**_

_**"Oh, wonderful! Kiss me again, cause then I'll be making out with a dirty boy! Quite literally, too!" Samantha says.**_

_**Ed laughs and gives her a quick kiss as he walks over to the bathroom saying, "Now you have made out with a dirty boy! Now if you'll excuse me I need to wash all this dirt off of my body." Samantha falls onto his bed saying," Yay! I'm now a dirty girl." She then giggles to herself as Ed looks at her and smiles.**_

_**He disappears into the bathroom, takes a quick bath, and quickly puts his shirt on, but a song comes into his mind and he starts singing, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too sexy-"**_

_**Ed starts taking off his shirt as he dances with it and starts spinning it in the air, singing the same thing repeatedly, and he doesn't even hear the door open as Samantha starts to watch him. She leans on the doorframe and smiles at his childish behavior.**_

_**"What exactly are you doing, Ed?" Samantha asks with a giggle.**_

_**Ed suddenly stops and covers his chest saying, "What are you doing in here? I'm half naked!"**_

_**Samantha smiles and says, "Oh really? I thought you were half dressed."**_

_**Ed gets a grumpy look on and says, "Oh, so funny! Meany!"**_

_**He puts his shirt on, walks out of the bathroom with her, and walks into his old room to see Al and Jessica laughing at something funny and he gets curious.**_

_**"What are you guys laughing about?" Ed asks.**_

_**They both say, "Nothing," and laugh again.**_

_**Samantha sighs and says, "Lets just go to breakfast. I haven't eaten for a whole day!"**_

_**Jessica nods and says, "I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday!"  
Samantha glares at her as they walk out of the room and says, "I would have eaten, but I was too sick to eat! If I hadn't had guns pointed at my head earlier that day, I would have been just fine."**_

_**They talk as they walk to the cafeteria, realizing it was now 8:00 AM, and they were thirty minutes late. The large room was full anyway, and most people were either munching on a biscuit or talking non-stop. Ed and Al lead Samantha and Jessica to the breakfast line and they each grab a tray filled with two biscuits, a sausage, and two pieces of bacon, hash browns, and a bowl of white, creamy gravy if they wanted it. They sit down at a random empty table and start eating in silence. Jessica smiles and thinks about how her dad used to make such delicious gravy, and she wondered if this gravy was any good at all. She breaks one of her biscuits up into the gravy and stirs it, and she soon takes a bite and she sighs in satisfaction.**_

_**"Is it that good?" Al asks and looks at her.**_

_**She nods and smiles saying, "My dad used to make the best gravy, so I just wanted to see if it was any good. I'll give it a B plus though, but my dad's was always an A plus no matter what."**_

_**"You liked your dad a lot didn't you?" Al asks, already knowing the answer though.**_

_**Jessica nods and says, "Yeah, even though he could be cold and mean, he was always there for me, and when I needed help he was always willing to help me, but I never asked for money unless I really needed it."**_

_**"I see. You are lucky to have had a father that cared so much about you. There are a lot of people around here who have lost their fathers or their fathers didn't care enough about them to come back." Al says as he takes a bite of his food.**_

_**Samantha's eyes look down at the table as Al says this and Jessica and Ed look at her with concern. Ed turns to her and asks," Samantha what is wrong? Why do you look so-" **_

_**He was interrupted by Samantha saying," This world is no different from our world obviously."**_

_** Al asks," What do you, mean." **_

_**Samantha looks up at him sadly and forces a smile, and was about to speak but Jessica interrupted her by saying," I think I know what is wrong. You two would not know cause you do not know Samantha as long as I have know her. You see-"**_

_** Samantha interrupts Jessica," My father left my mother and me when I was a few months old and after that, he only hung around because my grandmamma, his mother made him be apart of my life. After she died he disappeared and I have not heard from him ever since."**_

_**Ed puts and arm on her shoulder and pulls her close to him as he says," I'm sorry. I know what Its like for a father to leave you and not come back. I'm sorry that your father did that."**_

_** Samantha lays her head, leaning into his embrace, as he holds her even closer.**_

_**Al and Jessica look at each other and then at Ed and Samantha curiously. As Samantha takes a deep, sigh of relief Jessica smiles to her self-knowing what was going on. **_

_**Al looks at Samantha then at Ed and asks," Ed what's going on?"**_

_** Both Ed and Samantha look up at them and start to blush as they pull away. **_

_**Ed says blushing," Nothing, what do you mean?"**_

_**Al glares at them and then replies," Oh nothing it just seemed like you two were getting along way two well." Samantha smiles as she secretly holds Ed's hand under the table.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Hey all! I know this is the first time you have heard from me but definetly not the last! It may take some time to bring up the next chapter. I'm having writers block and I'm stuck. It also might not take as long as I think to bring up another chapter but then again I've been stuck for alittle while so give me some time. **_

_**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed. It has been very helpful to know that I have people out there enjoying this story.**_

_**Thanks again, Animedragon2003! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_She then replies", Of course we are, I mean when you think about it Jessica and me are in a totally other world. I would get concerned if I start separating from everyone around me."_

_Al blinks a few times before continuing, "I mean it just seems like you to are to friendly toward each other"._

_Samantha smirks as she replies, "I think your just letting your imagination get to you."_

_Jessica rolls her eyes and says, "Alright... Less talking, more eating! Food!"_

_Jessica eats her food quickly and Samantha says, "You know there's more to life then food. Like writing!"_

_Jessica nods as she continues eating._

_As soon as everyone finishes eating, they talk for a while and soon Mustang walks over to them._

_Jessica sighs and says, "Now what do you want, Horsy?"_

_"Good one!" Samantha says as she and Jessica high-five._

_Mustang twitches as Samantha laughs and he says, "First of all, it's Mustang, and second of all, I'm here to give orders to Ed and Al"._

_Samantha suddenly jumps up saying, "Yes, sir!" and pulls out a notebook continuing, "What would you like to order?"_

_Jessica was going to take a drink and she spits it out all over Mustang and starts laughing saying, "That's great! Rewind! I wanna see it again!!"_

_Roy wipes the water and spit off of his face saying, "That's alright, I don't want to be showered with water, and spit again, thanks"._

_"You're welcome!" Jessica says._

_Samantha laughs and gets serious again and says, "Okay, seriously, what would you like to order?"_

_Jessica starts naming off food, and Samantha writes 1000 miles an hour, and suddenly she stops saying, "Alright! That's it! I quit! You don't pay me enough for this!"_

_The people working at the food bar say, "Since when did we hire her?"_

_Jessica laughs and Roy clears his throat saying, "Alright. I think that is quite enough, girls."_

_Samantha sighs and says, "Ah man! He has that serious voice. Yes, mommy. I'm listening."_

_Roy ignores her, much to her displeasure, and says, "There's been some strange things happening in the town of Leafe'. Scar is said to be seen there, but we're not for sure if it's him or not... So we think he may be behind these strange things. Its your job to investigate this, Ed and Al."_

_"How are we going to watch the girls? We can't keep both our eyes on them and investigate at the same time, sir," Al says._

_Mustang sighs and says, "Yes, that will be a problem, so I will watch Samantha here, and you will watch Jessica and take her with you"._

_Jessica stands up and says, "Wait a minute! Why do I have to go? Why can't they take Samantha?"_

_Roy says, "Because Samantha's the hyper one and the most likely to get in trouble. You, however, can keep your act together."_

_Samantha pouts and says, "Hey! Am I supposed to take that offensively? Cause if I'm supposed to I will!"_

_Jessica shakes her head and says, "Actually, its true. Remember when we first arrived here and people with guns surrounded us? You froze and shut down, but I on the other hand, won't freeze up when I see guns."_

_Samantha says, "Well, what was I supposed to do? Cross my eyes at the gun and say 'Hello shiny little gun! Would you like to be my friend?' Cause ya know, I would've! Then again, maybe I should stay. I think I am just too hyper today."_

_Jessica nods and says, "Good plan, but you know I'm going to miss you!"_

_Waterfall tears roll down both their faces as they hug each other and Ed says, "Are you sure it's safe to take either of them?"_

_Al says, "I don't know. Lets just get going before she gets even more hyper."_

_"Good plan!" Ed says._

_"Later, Horsy!" Jessica says to Mustang, who twitches and walks away._

_Samantha calls after Roy, "Don't worry! It's a cute nickname! By the way, I'll see you after they leave!"_

_"Whatever..." Roy says as he waves his hand._

_Samantha sweatdrops as she says to herself," I don't even think he heard me."_

_Jessica replies", Oh well lets just all get ready!"_

_Al Says", Ok!"_

_Jessica, Ed, and Al go to their rooms with Samantha following Jessica._

_Once Jessica and Samantha were inside their room, Jessica pulls out a suitcase and starts to pack._

_As she does, Samantha pulls out a notebook that she had found, which Jessica and her had been writing a story in. _

_She then takes out a blank notebook and hands it to Jessica saying", Here you go Jess. So you can write your private thoughts and idea's for the story we have started here."_

_Jessica smiles and takes it saying, "Thanks! I'll be sure to remember to think of some ideas for you to work with."_

_Samantha smiles and says, "Yay! Happy day!"_

_Jessica giggles and puts the notebook in her suitcase saying, "I'll make sure to keep Ed in line for you while I'm gone, but I'm sure he won't be too big of a problem. Besides, he's too short to be a big problem."_

_Jessica laughs and Samantha punches Jessica in the shoulder saying, "Hey! That's not funny, okay!"_

_Jessica giggles and says, "I'm sorry, Sam! I just can't help it! Or should I say, Samantha Elric!"_

_Samantha gasps as if she is offended and says, "That is so... I don't even have a response for that!"_

_Jessica says, "I know, I'm just that good"._

_"Yeah, just don't say that to Edward," Samantha says._

_"Ooooh, you don't want your boyfriend to know!" Jessica says playfully._

_"Know what?" Ed's voice is heard at the door._

_Jessica starts saying, "Welllll..."_

_Samantha jumps up saying, "Jessica, I know what you're going to say, and I just have to say this: Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_

_Jessica sighs and shakes her head as she puts her clothes in her suitcase and shuts the lid as Ed walks into the room the rest of the way._

_"Well, I was just coming in to tell Jessica we're ready to go", Ed says as he sits next to Samantha on her bed._

_Jessica grabs her suitcase saying, "Okay, well, I'll be waiting outside with Al. Bye, Samantha!"_

_Jessica hugs Samantha, and Samantha hugs back saying, "Bye! See ya when I see ya!"_

_"Okay!" Jessica says as she leaves the room, making sure to shut the door._

_As Samantha and Ed sit on the bed Samantha sits there while fiddling her fingers and looking down at her legs, blushing._

_"You know, its not going to be the same with out you around, Samantha." Ed says._

_Samantha looks up at him and blushing she says," Really?"_

_"Yeah, cause your always funny to be around and Jessica is always biting my head off." Ed says as he puts his arm around her._

_Samantha smiles at him as she replies," Yeah, but too bad you won't have me to protect you from Jessica on your trip."_

_Ed sweatdrops as he says," Yeah, that is too bad"._

_Silence falls on the room once more, before Ed tries to open his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Samantha kissing him on the lips, deep and long._

_As they kiss, Ed puts his arms around her waist and pulls Samantha to him, deepening the kiss._

_The doorknob begins to move and the door begins to open, causing Samantha and Ed to pull away._

_"Hey, Ed are you coming or not?" asks Jessica angrily._

_They look away from each other with a blush on their faces and Jessica says, "Oh, what is this? You two look like as if you have done something forbidden. Do you have something to tell me, or something to hide?"_

_"NO!" they both exclaim in unison._

_Jessica nods and says, "Sure... Let's go, Ed. Al is waiting."  
Ed nods and says, "Give me a few seconds, and I'll be there"._

_Jessica nods and says, "Hurry", as she leaves._

_Samantha looks at Ed really sadly and says, "I don't want you to leave"._

_Ed sighs and says, "I know, but I'll be back soon. I promise. Besides, Elrics never break promises. Well, at least I don't break promises. Especially not to you."_

_Samantha hugs him and starts to cry in his shoulder with her arms around his waist, and Ed wraps his arms around her shoulders, gently kissing the top of her head._

_"I want you to stay safe. Come back in one piece, okay. If you get hurt and die, I swear I'll kill you!" Samantha says as she sniffles and looks up at him with tears in her eyes._

_Ed chuckles and says, "I don't think you can kill the dead, but I promise I'll come back in one piece."_

_Samantha nods and Ed uses his gloved fingers to wipe away her tears._

_"I have to go now, but I promise I'll come back, Samantha. Even if I have to knock down every criminal to get back to you," Ed says as he kisses her again._

_Samantha kisses back and as they break away she says, "And I promise I'll be waiting here for you, I love you"._

_Ed blushes and replies, "Ah, come on. You make it sound like I'm not coming back! Listen. I love you, too. Don't ever forget that, okay."_

_Samantha nods and they kiss again._

_Once their kiss is finished, Ed stands up and walks to the door._

_He turns to her and says, "Don't forget my promises. If I break them, you can beat me up as much as you want."_

_Samantha says, "And don't forget my promise. If I break mine, you can kiss me as much as you want to. No rules attached."_

_Ed nods and says; "I'll see you when I get back, Samantha."_

_Samantha nods again and says, "You, too. Bye..."_

_As the door shuts when Ed leaves, Samantha says, "Good bye... my love..."_


	7. Chapter 7

_Jessica and Al are standing with their arms crossed and Jessica says, "Gosh! It's about time! What took you so long? You weren't having sex were you?"_

_Ed waves his arms around with a red face saying, "We weren't doing anything like that at all! It was just simple kissing!"_

_Jessica and Al stare at Ed with wide eyes and mouths dropped down to the floor._

_Ed realizes what he says and his face turns even more red as he says, "Um... I didn't say that! You heard nothing! If you tell Mustang, I'll kill you and stuff your bodies in bags and drop you into the river!"_

_Jessica smirks and says, "I believe I have found the perfect way to blackmail Edward Elric. If you hurt her, you'll find yourself in a very bad position with Col. Horsy."_

_Ed says, "Don't worry about that! I would never hurt Samantha like that!"_

_Jessica nods and says, "Alright, and with that said, I think its time we get going before you two get in trouble."_

_Al nods and says, "Come on, Ed. She's right, lets go."_

_Ed nods and sighs as he picks up his suitcase and follows them out._

_A few minutes later, Jessica, Ed, and Al are all on the train heading to Leafe'. Jessica is sitting by herself with her head propped up on her hand looking out the window with her legs up in the seat._

_Ed is seating in the same position, but Al is sitting beside him so his feet are on the floor._

_Al sits with his arms crossed and his head leaned back with his eyes closed, slowly drifting off for a nap._

_Everyone is quiet until they start seeing water._

_Jessica quickly opens her suitcase as an idea pops up in her head and she begins to draw the river scene on the paper with the railroad tracks._

_"What are you doing?" Ed asks curiously._

_As Jessica draws she says, "Drawing the water. Samantha gave me this notebook to write or draw ideas, and she loves anything having to do with moving water. She'll sit and stare at a water fountain for hours just watching the water."_

_"Hmm." Ed mumbles as he looks out at the water again._

_Sorry it's so short there will be more in the next chapter, when everything will heat up! In romance and adventure!_


	8. Chapter 8

Back at Central 

After Edward, Al, and Jessica left; Samantha sleeps peacefully on her bed.

As she does Roy walks in with a folder in his hand as he says," Samantha since your not doing anything why don't you organize my files."

As he finishes his sentence he notices that Samantha was asleep.

Roy smiles softly as he walks up to her and leans over her, watching her sleep for a little while before lightly placing his hand on her shoulder and gently shaking her.

Samantha waves her hand in the air as she mumbles," No mommy! I don't want to go to school! The kids are all mean to me!"

Roy frowns at her words of being picked on, but he smiles a comforting smile and says, "Samantha. You're in Central. This is Roy. Wake up. You have work to do."

Samantha slowly opens her eye's as she softly replies," What?"

Roy gets a serious face once more before saying," You have work to do. Get up."

Samantha smile and replies sleepily," Ok."

She then relaxes her head on her pillow and allows herself to go back to sleep.

Mustang begins to twitch from anger as he says in a low and angry voice," Samantha its time to get up."

As Mustang places a hand on Samantha's shoulder, she turns over and holds his hand close.

Mustang blushes as he yanks his hand away from her grip replying," Forget it! I'll find somebody else to do the work!"

Leaving Samantha smiling as she sleeps, Roy stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile….

Ed, Al, and Jessica have gotten off the train and they're stretching from the long ride.

"Wow! It's lunchtime already! I'm starving for food! Ed, I don't have any money! Will you buy me some food?" Jessica asks in a whiney voice.

Ed puts a hand on the back of his neck and grins saying, "Well, if you find a food place then I'll feed you, even though you might use all my money."

"Are you calling me a pig, short-stuff?" Jessica yells in question.

Ed seems to grow ten times as he yells, "Who are you call a tiny ant you could squash at a picnic if I tried to steel your food, tall-person?! Do I look like a shrimp with a tail to you?!"

Ed continues to rant and rave on about being insulted, but no one is listening as Alphonse and Jessica walk away to find a food place.

"Hey! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Ed yells and runs after them.

As he does Ed thinks," I wish Samantha was here. She always knew how to make these situations better."

At Central, Samantha sits up in her bed and sneezes.

" Hn, someone must be thinking of me." She says.

Samantha gets a grin on her face as she continues," Hehe, Ed misses me already!"

Samantha then stands up and walks over to the mirror, combing her hair before she walks out of her room.

As she walks down the steps of Central, Samantha hears," Hey! Samantha, stop!"

Samantha looks behind her to see Mustang walking up to her.

" Where do you think you're going?" Roy asks.

Samantha crosses her arms across her chest before replying," I'm going to look around the town, to see if I can find something that can help get Jessica and me home. I figure since you're a busy person that I shouldn't bother you with it."

Roy walks up to her saying, "You don't have to worry about it, Samantha. There is already a group of people working on it. I am personally trying to find a way on my own."

Samantha smiles as she replies," I have a saying, if you want something done right, do it yourself."

As Samantha ends her sentence she begins to turn and walk away, only to have Roy grab her arm while saying," I don't want you to go out their by yourself. I don't want you to get hurt or put endanger."

Samantha places her and behind her neck as she replies," Don't worry Mustang, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. You may think I can't, but I can."

" Still you should have someone go with you just incase." He replies.

Samantha smiles as she says, "Then why don't you come with me, if your so worried?"

Roy blushes has he responds, "Well, I…"

Samantha turns as she says, "That's what I thought, see yah!"

She then runs off into the streets.

As she does Roy runs after her yelling, "Samantha! Get back here! Its too dangerous to go by yourself!"

Ed, Al, and Jessica are sitting at a table, and they have just finished eating lunch. Jessica had eaten fried chicken with fried okra and red beans with rice. Ed and Al ate what they normally eat.

They pay for their meal and walk away with Jessica saying, "Thanks for feeding me, Ed. I'm stuffed!"

"Well, just be glad we have enough money to eat more and get home," Ed says as he counts the money he has left.

Jessica looks down at the ground thinking, "Home… What is that place; a home?"

Al looks at Jessica and says, "You're worried about Samantha aren't you? Don't worry. She's in good hands, Jessica."

Jessica looks up at Al and says, "Well, I was actually worried about how we're going to get home. We seem to be getting nowhere on this investigation."

"We have a pretty good idea of how to get you back home. Its just a matter of-," Ed starts.

An explosion goes off across town and they stop walking and talk to look.

"What was that?" Jessica asks.

Ed looks toward the explosion with narrowed eyes and takes off running saying, "Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait!" Jessica and Al call after him.

They follow Ed and finally come across the source of the explosion.

"Oh my…" Jessica starts.

They are looking at a man with black writing all over his body, but the worst part is his arms and legs are twisted and he can still use them as he limps toward the three.

"Ed, what is he?" Jessica asks.

Ed looks at him and then at the ground and gasps at the alchemy drawing on the ground.

"Brother, what happened to him?" Al asks, taking a step back.

"I don't understand it, Al. This guy used a human transmutation circle with out dieing. He's just a twisted body," Edward says as he looks at the mutated human walking toward them.

"Wait a minute, brother. If he used a human transmutation out here, then that means he used the people walking on the street to transmute," Alphonse says.

Jessica stares in horror at the mutation coming toward them and holds onto Al for comfort.

"Al, I'm scared," Jessica admits.

Al puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "Go hide somewhere while we take care of this. It'll be alright, Jessica."

"Be careful," Jessica says to him and runs off to hide.

Al looks at Ed and says, "Mustang thought it was Scar behind all of this, but this guy isn't Scar."

"I know. We have to get rid of this guy and this circle so no one else can use it," Edward says as he claps his hands together and slams his hands down on the ground outside of the circle.

The ground begins to crack and the circle breaks up in pieces around the man who is still limping toward them. He screams when the circle is destroyed and he begins to change.

His arms turn into razor sharp points and they stretch out to attack Ed and Al.

They jump away from each other to avoid the attack, but the arms turn to follow them.

Ed claps his hands together and turns his arm into a blade and once the arm and his blade hit, the arm does not cut. It is hard like Ed's auto-mail arm.

Al claps his hands together and grabs a metal pipe turning it into a sword and blocks the needle-like arm, but is surprised to see the arm doesn't slice just like Ed learned.

They continue to fight and block the man's arms and try to get closer to his body at the same time. They are both untouched as they make it to the body and slice at his stomach and head, but when their weapons hit the body, they do not cut through just like the arms.

"What the-" Ed and Al start, but they are thrown back by the man's elbows.

Jessica watches from a distance and is worried about them.

A voice from behind her says, "It seems I've found a rat hiding among the shadows."

Jessica freezes and slowly looks behind her to see a man with white hair, dark skin, and red eyes.

"You're Scar, aren't you?" Jessica asks the man.

Scar looks down at her saying, "Yes. What are you doing here?"

She says, "Nothing! I was just watching the battle!"

Scar glares at her saying, "I don't believe you since you have a Central pin on your collar."

Jessica's eyes widen and she turns to run, but he grabs her in a chokehold with one arm and the other arm holds down her arms.

Ed and Al stand up from the ground and look at the mutated man and wait for it to attack, but instead, it looks away from them and to someone else.

Ed and Al turn to what it is looking at and see Scar holding Jessica hostage.

"Jessica!" Ed and Al yell in unison.

"Al! Ed! Help!" Jessica yells to them.

They take a step toward her and Scar says, "If you want her to live, you'll keep your distance."

They freeze and glare at Scar, and Edward asks, "Why did you do all of this? Why did you transmute all these people to make this thing?"

Scar says, "To test how far my alchemy could go with out the gate taking me."

Their eyes widen and Al yells, "So you killed all these people just to test how strong your alchemy limit is? How could you? All these innocent people were killed because of you!"

"Enough talk. Fight my creation and tell me how strong it is so I can figure out if I want to do it again, Edward and Alphonse," Scar says as he uses his alchemy scarred arm to break the ground between him and the two brothers.

"Jessica!" Al yells and runs toward them, but when the dust clears they are gone.

"Al, look out!" Ed yells as an arm goes swinging at Al.

Al jumps out of the way in time and screams as he attacks it with Ed.

Scar and Jessica are now underground, and Scar is dragging Jessica behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Jessica asks as she is barely able to keep up with Scar.

Scar doesn't answer so Jessica plants her feet in the ground, causing Scar to stop and look at her.

"I refuse to move another inch until you tell me what you're planning. Why did you take me, and what's going to happen to Ed and Al?" Jessica demands to know.

Scar glares at her and says, "Ed and Al should be able to fight that creature, but as for what I'm planning, you'll just have to find out. I took you because I know if I have you they won't try to return to Central to get help."

Scar starts running again, jerking Jessica forward and she barely manages to catch herself as she runs behind Scar with him dragging her by the arm.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Central, Samantha and Roy were walking though the city when Samantha stopped and began to look down at the ground.

" What's wrong?" Ask Roy.

As Samantha raps her arms around her she replies," I think Jessica is in trouble."

Roy smiles as he says," Don't worry its all in your head."

Samantha glares at him for a few seconds before continuing to walk.

As they do Samantha says," I'm thirsty and hungry."

Roy looks around before pointing to a stand and saying," There's a place to eat, how about I treaty you to a meal?"

Samantha smiles as she replies happily," Ok!"

Once they sit down and receive their order, Samantha takes a big gulp of her drink before saying," Ah! That felt nice! Thanks for the meal Mustang."

Mustang smiles as he says," It's nothing and you can call me Roy."

Ed and Al are running through town, trying to figure out a way to destroy the mutated human which is trying to kill them.

"Brother! Have you thought of anything yet?" Al asks as he dodges a flying arm.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling something will come to me in a minute!" Ed says as he jumps over some rubble.

"You better think of something now or we're going to be killed!" Al yells as he dodges another arm.

They run some more, but a red light starts to emanate from behind them and Ed glances back to see the man is glowing red in preparation to attack.

"Al, look out!" Ed yells as he jumps on Al and they duck into a slot between some rocks and the attack passes them.

After a moment, Ed says, "Wait. I have an idea."

He claps his hands together and touches the rocks around them, and a bright light surrounds them.

Scar and Jessica are still running through underground tunnels, and Jessica suddenly trips over a pipe sticking out of the ground. She yelps as she falls, grabbing onto Scar. Scar stops and looks back at Jessica who is on her knees holding onto Scar's shirt tail, and sighs as he bends down next to her holding her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

Jessica is breathing hard and she says, "I can't run anymore. I can't breath. My inhaler is with Samantha."

"Where is she?" Scar asks.

"In Central with Col. Mustang," Jessica tells him as she breathes hard.

Scar sighs and asks, "Can you walk?"

She looks up at him and says, "Yes."

Scar smiles as he sighs saying," Fine then we'll go find her."

As he helps Jessica up she says," Alright but please don't get Samantha involved in this!"

Scar replies," I can't make any promises."

They begin to walk, walking out from underground and to the surface.

Once above ground, Scar sees an ice truck sitting on the side of the street.

He grabs Jessica's arm, pulling her to the truck and opens the back door, throwing Jessica inside before jumping in himself and closing the door behind him.

Jessica sits up and was about to yell at Scar, but was stopped by Scar placing his hand over her mouth while saying, "Silence, they'll hear you."

Scar pulls his hand away; allowing Jessica to reply quietly, "Ok then what are we doing hiding in a truck?"

Scar smirks as he replies, "We're going to Central. If we go by train, it would be too obvious so we're hiding in an ice truck. It's the last place anyone would look so we won't get caught."

"Oh…" Jessica says, but coughs.

"Just hold on. We should be there some time in the night," Scar says with a hint of concern.

She nods and leans against the truck, thinking of how she is afraid she's getting Samantha in this.

In Central Samantha and Roy finish eatting before they headed back to Central Headquarters.

Once there, Samantha turns to Roy saying, "I'm going up to my room, I want to be alone for a little while."

Roy smiles at her kindly as he replies, "Ok, I'll call you if something comes up."

Samantha begins to turn and walk away, but stops to ask Roy, "Um, Roy when is dinner served?"

" Five to eight o'clock is when dinner is served; come down when you like," Roy says.

" Ok, thanks, Mustang. Oops! I mean Roy," she says as she waves good-bye.

Samantha goes into her room, closing the door behind her; she then walks over to the table and picks up a notebook before sitting at the table.

She then begins to write in the notebook…

Meanwhile, Ed has transmuted the rock they used as shelter into a tall building with stairs all the way to the top.

Ed grabs Al's arm saying, "Let's go!"

They run all the way to the top and they put their hands on their knees, breathing hard with sweat running down their face.

Al looks at Ed saying, "Brother, what do we do now? How do we destroy that thing?"

Ed sighs and says, "I really don't know how to destroy it, but from the way it attacked I saw it can't use that red light attack unless we're on the ground. There is still the possibility of it's arms getter up here, but it will be hard for it to walk up these steps with that mutated leg of his... Wait! Quiet..."  
Al whispers, "What is it, brother?"  
"Shh!" Ed hushes him.  
They listen and hear footsteps running up the stairs of their tower, and Ed gets his arm ready like a sword and Al holds his sword up.

A man suddenly appears in the doorway and he has a determined look on his face.  
"Are you Edward and Alphonse Elric? If you are, then you need to be ready for this next big step you must take to destroy that monster," the man says as he walks further into the room.  
Ed says, "Hold on! How can we trust you? How do you know us and how can you help to destroy that thing?"  
The man says, "My name is Redric Mosrick. I knew your father, Hohenheim. I saw how that man created that monster, and it is obvious by the symbols on that monsters body that it's form was stopped in the deconstructing phase of alchemic change. The man who created that monster has a right arm which he can use to break things down in an alchemic change. The monster he created has the same symbols on it's body which means whatever that man can do with his right arm so can the creature do with it's entire body. It could destroy this whole city if it learned to tap into that power, but we can stop it if we can just get it on a human transmutation circle."  
"Oh yeah, and just how are we going to come up with this human transmutation circle? We don't have time to draw one!" Ed exclaims when he hears the monster roar from outside.  
Al looks outside and sees the monster looking up at their window and he says, "I think it's trying to figure out how to get up here."  
Ed runs over to the window and sees the monster looking up at them. The monster suddenly stabs it's arm into the side of the building and starts making it's way up like a ladder, but it pulls itself up by stabbing it's arms into the building.  
"We have to get out of here, now!" the man yells as he turns and runs down the stairs.  
Al runs after him and Ed scowls because he doesn't trust the guy, but he follows him and his brother.  
On their way down the stairs, they have to dodge the arms which shoot into the building.

Finally, they exit the building and see the monster just now entering the window they were just in.  
"This way!" the Redric yells and they jump down a manhole.  
They run through the water and finally, Redric stops at another manhole and they run up the ladder and go through it.

They find themselves inside a room which reminds them of a basement.  
Redric helps Ed and Al out of the hole and says, "This is one of the rooms under my house. I have a huge room dedicated to alchemy. We must hurry though before it catches onto us."  
They run out of the room and run down a huge hallway, and they stop at two giant double doors and push on it. When the door opens, they go in and see a giant room with a human transmutation circle on the floor; a lot like the room where Ed gave up his whole body and soul to bring Al back, and Ed was sent to the other side of the gate.  
They walk further into the room and Redric says, "Your father drew this circle before he disappeared. He always talked about you boys and he asked me to help you if you ever needed. So here I am."  
Ed looks over the circle and asks, "So what's the plan? How do we get rid of it?"  
Redric looks at Ed seriously and says, "I think you know how we must do this. Someone must transmute the monster and give themself up for the exchange to work. I think you knew it would come down to this... Edward."

Jessica and Scar are still sitting in the ice truck, and their breath comes out like fog.  
"How much longer are we going to have to stay in here? I'm so cold," Jessica asks with her arms wrapped around her.  
Scar looks at her and takes his cape off and puts it over her saying, "It shouldn't be much longer now."  
Jessica coughs as she pulls the cape closer to her saying, "I never thought I'd kidnapped and ride in the back of an ice truck just to get my inhaler. This is almost unreal to me."  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Scar asks as he looks at her.  
She shakes her head and says, "No. It's all just like a dream sometimes, but I know it's real. Ed and Al are real. Just like you."  
The truck suddenly stops and Jessica falls over, but Scar catches her with one arm and puts a finger over his lips to keep her quiet.  
The back door opens and once the driver sees us he says, "What the-" but he doesn't get to finish because Scar knocks him out.  
Scar turns to Jessica and holds his arms out to help her out of the truck, and she bundles up the cape and takes his hands.  
She jumps down on the ground and Scar grabs her arm and runs to the nearest alleyway.  
"Why'd you knock that guy out?" Jessica asks.  
"He would have alerted anyone around and we wouldn't have been able to escape unnoticed," Scar says as he looks up and down the alley to make sure no one sees them.  
"Oh, I see," Jessica says and coughs.  
Scar looks at her and asks, "Where is your friend staying?"  
Jessica looks up at him and says, "At Central Headquarters with Roy Mustang. I have an idea of how to get it with out you getting caught. Let me go the Central HQ and I'll sneak into my room and get the inhaler from Samantha. I'll explain everything to her, and she might come with me."  
"No, that's too dangerous. She could alert Central HQ. I'll go with you and we'll sneak into her room together. Besides, I can't risk you trying to pull something," Scar says as he grabs her arm and drags her down the alley.  
Jessica plants her feet against the ground and makes them stop moving and says, "Why do you need me anyway? What could you gain from all of this? End this now before it's too later to turn back, Scar."  
Scar looks at her and says, "Listen. I'm only using you to get to safety, but I can't use you if you're sick."  
Jessica glares at him and says, "Oh, I get it now! I'm just a puppet in your little game, but if I have a broken string you can't use me! You were never really concerned about me, you just wanted what was best for you!"  
Scar glares at her and holds his anger in as he says, "But it doesn't have to be that way if you just cooperate."  
"I'm not cooperating anymore! You'll probably just take Samantha, too, once we get my inhaler. You're going to use me against Al, and you'll use Samantha against Roy and Ed! You've been watching us this whole time to see who cared the most about us! I hate you! I despise you! Let me GO!"  
Jessica begins to scream and yell, and Scar tries to hold her down and finally he is able to hold a hand over her mouth.

She soon bites down on the area between his thumb and index finger, and he growls in pain as he pushes Jessica hard to the ground.

Jessica jumps up and runs down the alley and turns down other alley ways trying to lose Scar.  
"Help me! Please! Someone HELP!" Jessica yells.

I hope you like this chapter. Plz review, I'll add chapters quicker.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica glares at him and says, "Oh, I get it now! I'm just a puppet in your little game, but if I have a broken string you can't use me! You were never really concerned about me, you just wanted what was best for you!"  
Scar glares at her and holds his anger in as he says, "But it doesn't have to be that way if you just cooperate."  
"I'm not cooperating anymore! You'll probably just take Samantha, too, once we get my inhaler. You're going to use me against Al, and you'll use Samantha against Roy and Ed! You've been watching us this whole time to see who cared the most about us! I hate you! I despise you! Let me GO!"  
Jessica begins to scream and yell, and Scar tries to hold her down and finally he is able to hold a hand over her mouth.

She soon bites down on the area between his thumb and index finger, and he growls in pain as he pushes Jessica hard to the ground.

Jessica jumps up and runs down the alley and turns down other alley ways trying to lose Scar.  
"Help me! Please! Someone HELP!" Jessica yells.

Back at central, Samantha was sitting at a desk writing in her notebook when she started crying.

Roy, who was already in the room, walks up to her saying, "What's wrong Samantha? Why are you crying?"

Samantha looks up at Roy with tears running down her face as she replies, "It's Jessica, I think she's in trouble."

Samantha stands up and begins to walk to the door as she continues, "I know it sounds stupid to you, but Jessica and me are that close to each other."

Roy replies, "No, it's not stupid."

Samantha walks out the door and stands at the bottom of the steps of Central.

As she does Jessica runs out of the alley, runs up the Samantha giving her a hug as she says, "Samantha, I was so scared!"

Samantha pulls away from the hug to say, "Scared of what?"

At that moment Scar comes out of the alley and Jessica turn to point and say, " That!"

"You won't get away, girl!" Scar yells as he stands across from them.  
Jessica stands behind Samantha and says, "We have to get help! He's going to use me against Al, and then he's going to take you and use you against Roy and Ed! We have to get Roy! Come on!"  
Scar's arm glows red and he says, "You're not going anywhere!"  
Scar slams his hand into the ground and a shock goes through the ground, and the ground splits as the red electricity goes straight toward the two girls.  
Jessica gets in front of Samantha and covers her, and they both scream in fear.Roy comes out of Central HQ saying, "Samantha, get back inside now-" he stops when he sees Scar and the attack heading straight for Samantha and Jessica.  
Roy runs in front of the two girls and says, "Get inside, now!" and he snaps his fingers and a red electric bolt hits the ground in front of Scar's attack and explodes, causing Scar's attack to cancel.  
Jessica takes off running into Central HQ saying, "Don't have to tell me twice!"  
Samantha just stands there blankly staring at Scar and Roy says, "Samantha! Go inside now!"  
Samantha just stares and Jessica comes back outside and runs to Samantha saying, "Come on, Sam! Let's go, now!"

Samantha follows Jessica as she cry's, "What the hell is going on?"

Jessica pulls Samantha inside HQ, closing the doors behind her before turning to Samantha and saying, " Samantha, you have to get it together. We have to get to our rooms. That is the safest place we can be at this moment."

Samantha takes a deep breath as her facial expression gets serious and she nods before they start to run to their room.

Once in there room's Samantha closes the door behind them, locking it just incase.

Jessica sighs as she takes a seat at the table near the window.

She watches as Samantha paces back and forth around the room.

"We're going to be ok Samantha, calm down. We're safe in here, no one can get to use." Jessica says to reinsure Samantha.

" Are you so sure about that?" A dark voice says.

Both Jessica and Samantha look into the bathroom to see from where the voice was coming from.

Envy walks out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face, as he leans against the doorway, while saying, " What a shame. Two beautiful girls are going to die!"

Jessica stands frozen when she sees Envy's evil look, and she can't tear her eyes away from his amethyst (means purple or violet) eyes.

Samantha doesn't freeze up this time as she grabs Jessica's hand and pulls her to the door.  
"No time for you to freeze up, Jess! We have to run!" Samantha yells as she opens the door and runs down the hall.  
Jessica follows after Samantha and sweat rolls down her forehead and her breathing comes out in short gasps.  
"You can't run from me, girls!" Envy's voice comes from down the hall.  
"In here! Quick, Jess!" Samantha says as she runs through a doorway and pulls Jessica through and shuts the door.  
Samantha looks around and they find themselves in Roy's office, and Samantha takes a few steps towards the desk saying, "I think we'll be okay, for now."  
Jessica drops to her hands and knees breathing hard and says, "Samantha... I have needed my inhaler since I left Leafe' with Scar. Do you have it with you?"  
Samantha runs over to her and pulls out the inhaler from her pocket saying, "Yeah. I always have the extra one with me just in case you forget yours. Here."  
Samantha hands Jessica her inhaler, and Jessica uses it a few times and takes a moment to breathe. After a few minutes pass, Samantha sits next to Jessica on the floor and leans against the door with her.  
"How did all of this happen? Why is that guy after us?" Samantha asks.  
Jessica says, "I don't know, Sam. Scar only wanted to use us against the people we care about. I don't know why that other guy wants us dead. Is it because we're not from here?"  
Samantha shrugs and says, "I don't know, but maybe we should be quiet so he doesn't hear us."  
Jessica nods and a walk over to window and Samantha follows her.  
They watch Roy and Scar battling outside, and Jessica looks at Samantha.  
Worry is written all over her friend's face and Jessica puts an arm around her."Col. Horsy will be okay. Don't forget, he's the Flame Alchemist, and I don't think Scar will last much longer," Jessica says comfortingly.  
Samantha nods and a voice from outside yells, "Samantha! Where are you?!"Samantha looks toward the door and says, "That's Ed's voice! Ed! We're in hear!"  
Ed opens the door and comes walking in with a worried look and he says, "Samantha! What's going on? Why is Scar here?"  
Samantha runs to him and says, "They came here to get Jessica's inhaler, but it all turned out badly! What are we going to do? This other guy is after us, too!"  
Ed says, "It's okay. I'll protect you."  
Jessica stares at Edward and Samantha and her face turns into fear as she says, "Samantha! Get away from him! That's not Ed!"  
Samantha laughs and says, "Of course it is, silly!"  
Jessica takes a step toward her with her hand out to Samantha saying, "That is NOT Edward! Ed is back in Leafe' trying to defeat a monster Scar created! Look into his eyes! Ed has amber golden eyes! Look!"  
Samantha turns to Ed and looks into his eyes to see they are amethyst.  
He grins and his voices changes saying, "She's right, but it's too bad. You could have died in the arms of your lover, thinking you were safe for one last fleeting moment. No matter, I'll kill you now!"  
Ed's body changes into Envy's body, and they both stare in shock at Envy.

Yay! Another chapter down! What is Envy going to do? Will he kill Samantha or will she escape somehow?


	11. Chapter 11

Jessica stands frozen when she sees Envy's evil look, and she can't tear her eyes away from his amethyst (means purple or violet) eyes. Samantha doesn't freeze up this time as she grabs Jessica's hand and pulls her to the door.  
"No time for you to freeze up, Jess! We have to run!" Samantha yells as she opens the door and runs down the hall.  
Jessica follows after Samantha and sweat rolls down her forehead and her breathing comes out in short gasps.  
"You can't run from me, girls!" Envy's voice comes from down the hall.  
"In here! Quick, Jess!" Samantha says as she runs through a doorway and pulls Jessica through and shuts the door.  
Samantha looks around and they find themselves in Roy's office, and Samantha takes a few steps towards the desk saying, "I think we'll be okay, for now."  
Jessica drops to her hands and knees breathing hard and says, "Samantha... I have needed my inhaler since I left Leafe' with Scar. Do you have it with you?"  
Samantha runs over to her and pulls out the inhaler from her pocket saying, "Yeah. I always have the extra one with me just in case you forget yours. Here."  
Samantha hands Jessica her inhaler, and Jessica uses it a few times and takes a moment to breathe. After a few minutes pass, Samantha sits next to Jessica on the floor and leans against the door with her.  
"How did all of this happen? Why is that guy after us?" Samantha asks.  
Jessica says, "I don't know, Sam. Scar only wanted to use us against the people we care about. I don't know why that other guy wants us dead. Is it because we're not from here?"  
Samantha shrugs and says, "I don't know, but maybe we should be quiet so he doesn't hear us."  
Jessica nods and a walk over to window and Samantha follows her. They watch Roy and Scar battling outside, and Jessica looks at Samantha. Worry is written all over her friend's face and Jessica puts an arm around her.  
"Col. Horsy will be okay. Don't forget, he's the Flame Alchemist, and I don't think Scar will last much longer," Jessica says comfortingly.  
Samantha nods and a voice from outside yells, "Samantha! Where are you?!"  
Samantha looks toward the door and says, "That's Ed's voice! Ed! We're in here!"  
Ed opens the door and comes walking in with a worried look and he says, "Samantha! What's going on? Why is Scar here?"  
Samantha runs to him and says, "They came here to get Jessica's inhaler, but it all turned out badly! What are we going to do? This other guy is after us, too!"  
Ed says, "It's okay. I'll protect you."  
Jessica stares at Edward and Samantha and her face turns into fear as she says, "Samantha! Get away from him! That's not Ed!"  
Samantha laughs and says, "What are you talking about! Of course its Ed"  
Jessica takes a step toward her with her hand out to Samantha saying, "That is NOT Edward! Ed is back in Leafe' trying to defeat a monster Scar created! Look into his eyes! Ed has amber golden eyes! Look!"  
Samantha turns to Ed and looks into his eyes to see they are amethyst.  
He grins and his voices changes saying, "She's right, but it's too bad. You could have died in the arms of your lover, thinking you were safe for one last fleeting moment. No matter, I'll kill you now!"  
Ed's body changes into Envy's body, and they both stare in shock at Envy.

Samantha begins to back away, placing her hand across her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

As she does tears begin to roll down her face and her entire body begins to shake.

Jessica walks to her side saying, "Samantha we have to get away from here."

Samantha nods as her body begins to shake more.

Envy transforms his arm into a sword just like Ed's and stabs Samantha in the arm.

Samantha takes a few more steps back, meanwhile holding her injured arm.

Jessica runs up to her with a worried look in her eyes as she says, " Samantha, are you ok?"

Samantha nods as Envy grins saying, "Its so pathetic at how easy she bleeds."

Envy runs toward them, trying to strike the two girls, only to miss by them diving to the side.

Before Samantha and Jessica could get up, Envy gets infront of them and gets ready to kill them when he says, "Prepare to die. I was hoping that you would entertain me just a little bit longer."

Envy lifts his sword above his head to strike only to be shoot at.

Envy looks at the door to see who was shooting at him to see Hawkeye standing in the doorway with her gun aimed.

Envy glares at Hawkeye before turning to Samantha and Jessica saying, "Well it looks like your saved."

Envy runs to the window, meanwhile Hawkeye shoots at him and he jumps out of the window, landing infront of Scar and Roy.

" You might want to go check on those girls of yours. Especially that Samantha girl, you seem to be so fond of." Envy says before he runs off, disappearing into an alley.

"Samantha..." Roy whispers.  
"You should be more worried about yourself!" Scar yells as he runs up to Roy and grabs his arm.  
Roy's eyes widen and he snaps his finger, and flames burn Scar's hand.  
Scar backs off and slams his hand into the ground causing debris and dust to rise.  
When the dust clears, Scar is nowhere in sight so Roy curses as he runs into CHQ.  
Roy runs into Samantha and Jessica's room, but they aren't there so he runs down the hall to his office.  
He kicks the door open and sees Samantha sitting in his chair with Riza Hawkeye cleaning a wound on her arm.  
Jessica is standing beside Samantha with a hand on Samantha's shoulder to comfort her.  
"What happened in here?" Roy asks as he runs up to his desk.  
Jessica looks up at him and says, "We ran into our room to hide, and that boy was in our bathroom. Samantha and I ran to your office and hid there, but the boy posed as Edward and tricked us. He stabbed Samantha's arm, but Riza came just in time to stop him from killing us."  
Riza wraps Samantha wound and says, "It was Envy, sir."  
Roy nods and says, "He dropped out of the window and interrupted my fight with Scar. They both got away."  
"Are they in league with each other?" Jessica asks.  
"I don't think so. Scar would never side with the Humonculi. It's against what he believes in," Roy says as his runs a hand through his hair and sighs.

Samantha lets her head drop as she says, "This is just plain crazy. In our world, stuff like this never happened."

Jessica sighs as she replies, "Don't forget Samantha, This isn't our world."

Samantha looks up at her to reply, "I haven't forgotten. It's just, I though there was a lot of drama in my house but this surpasses my house any day!"

Samantha tries to stand only to fall back down, causing Jessica to say, "Sit down baka! You've just been injured!"

Samantha makes another attempt while replying, "I just want to go to my room and relax."

Jessica helps Samantha up saying, "Then let me help you."

Samantha and Jessica walk out of the room and to their room, leaving Roy and Hawkeye behind to talk.

"Sir, about Samantha." Hawkeye says.

"What about her?" Roy replies as he starts toward his desk.

"Well I think Edward and her are more than just friends sir,. I think their lovers." Hawkeye says as she watches Roy sit down.

As Roy sits in his seat he rests his head on his hand replying, "And what makes you think that?"

" Well sir, when Envy was pretending to be Ed he said that if Jessica hadn't said anything, that she would have died in the arms of her lover." Hawkeye says.

Roy sighs and says, "I can't say I blame, Ed for Samantha getting hurt, but he'll be getting a lecture as soon as he gets back from Leafe'. He knows not to get involved with the clients."  
Riza looks at him seriously and says, "With all do respect, sir, I could say the same thing for you."  
Roy smirks and says, "You're right. I guess if I lectured Ed that would make me a hypocrite. Hn."  
Samantha and Jessica make it to their room and Jessica helps Samantha sit on her bed.  
Jessica checks the bathroom and closet saying, "Well, he didn't leave anything behind when he snuck in here. I'll make sure the window and door are locked when we leave next time."  
Jessica locks the window and the door and says, "Are you hungry? I can go downstairs and steal something from the kitchen."  
Samantha shakes her head saying, "No, I don't feel good right now. Pick me something up and wrap it for me, if you don't mind."  
Jessica smiles and says, "Of course, I don't mind! I'll be back soon. Take it easy, okay?"  
Samantha nods as Jessica runs out of the room, leaving her to think by herself.  
Jessica walks downstairs and goes to the cafeteria, and she goes into the kitchen looking for food.  
She smiles when she sees a giant refrigerator and opens it to find all kinds of food.  
Jessica grabs some food they wouldn't have to cook and wraps some up for Samantha, too.  
She grabs a jug of water she saw on the counter and turns to leave, but stops at who she sees staring at her from outside the kitchen window.  
Scar is glaring at her from the window and he quickly turns and runs off.  
Jessica stands there for a few minutes and quickly runs upstairs to her room.  
She opens the door and walks in silently with the stuff, seeing Samantha asleep.  
She sets the stuff on the table and decides not to wake Samantha up, so she eats her food silently.

As Jessica eats, she hears a knock at the door.

The door opens and Mustang comes in saying, "You girls hungry?"

He looks over at the table and see's the food saying, "Where did you get that food?"

Jessica puts a finger to her lip, letting Roy know to be quiet as she whispers, " Quiet, Samantha is sleeping. I snuck it out of the cafeteria. I rapped up some for Samantha since she didn't feel good."

Roy walks up to Samantha, to make sure she's ok, only to be startled by Samantha jumping up in fear from her sleep.

As she sits up in her bed, she inhales deeply, trying to catch her breath.

Roy looks over to Jessica with a concerned look on before Jessica replies, "She's been doing that for the past hour."

Roy walks over to sit at Samantha's side and places a hand on her shoulder as he asks, "Are you ok?"

As sweat rolls down her face and she tries to catch her breath she replies, "Yes, I just keep having nightmares. I need to find a way to get some sleep."

Roy looks at her kindly as he says, " Is something bothering you besides, Envy? Are you worried about the Elrics?"

Samantha looks down at her bed as she replies, "Yeah, Jessica told me that they we're in Leafe' trying to kill a monster that Scar made."

Roy brushes Samantha's bangs out of her eyes as he replies, "So that's what is going on then? Why did Scar come back here with Jessica then?"

Samantha shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I don't know. Scar told Jessica that he was taking her to get her inhaler, but she figured that was a lie."

Roy nods and says, "Will you be able to sleep now, or should I stay and talk with you a bit longer?"  
"What about work? Aren't you busy?" Samantha asks.  
Roy smirks and says, "You do know it is night, don't you?"  
Samantha says, "It is? Oh yeah! Sorry!"  
"So, can you sleep better now?" Roy asks.  
Samantha smiles and says, "I think so. I just want you to get some sleep, Roy. You probably haven't rested in a while."  
Roy smiles and nods saying, "Alright. Sleep tight."  
He gets up and puts a hand on her head, and then he walks out, waving his hand behind him.  
Samantha sighs and lays back down thinking, "I hope Ed is safe. I wish he were here."  
Jessica is still in Ed and Al's room, laying on Al's bed.  
She is laying on her right side, staring at the wall thinking, "I hope Al and Ed aren't too worried about me. I don't want to worry them, though Ed probably isn't as worried about me like Al. He treats me like I'm his sister. I hope he's alright."  
Ed, Al, and Redric are all sitting around the giant room; waiting for an attack they know is coming.  
Al is asleep, Ed is slowly nodding off, and Redric is wide-awake with his eyes on the doors.  
Redric thinks to himself, "These boys better be ready for this battle. They won't like the idea once they actually realize the tragedy of it in the end."

I hope you like this chapter. Chapter 12 will come out in about a week. Plz review, I may post sooner.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Roy nods and says, "Will you be able to sleep now, or should I stay and talk with you a bit longer?"  
"What about work? Aren't you busy?" Samantha asks.  
Roy smirks and says, "You do know it is night, don't you?"  
Samantha says, "It is? Oh yeah! Sorry!"  
"So, can you sleep better now?" Roy asks.  
Samantha smiles and says, "I think so. I just want you to get some sleep, Roy. You probably haven't rested in a while."  
Roy smiles and nods saying, "Alright. Sleep tight."  
He gets up and puts a hand on her head, and then he walks out, waving his hand behind him.  
Samantha sighs and lays back down thinking, "I hope Ed is safe. I wish he were here."  
Jessica is still in Ed and Al's room, laying on Al's bed.  
She is laying on her right side, staring at the wall thinking, "I hope Al and Ed aren't too worried about me. I don't want to worry them, though Ed probably isn't as worried about me like Al. He treats me like I'm his sister. I hope he's alright."  
Ed, Al, and Redric are all sitting around the giant room; waiting for an attack they know is coming.  
Al is asleep, Ed is slowly nodding off, and Redric is wide-awake with his eyes on the doors.  
Redric thinks to himself, "These boys better be ready for this battle. They won't like the idea once they actually realize the tragedy of it in the end."

At that moment a noise is heard at the door which woke up Al and Ed.

They all stood up, getting ready to open the portal.

The door is forced open and the monster comes in.

As the monster walks into the middle of the human transmutation circle Redric walks up to it, claps his hands together placing it down on the circle.

The gate comes up pulling Redric in, before the gate closes Redric turns to Ed and Al saying, "Ed Al, before I go I need to tell you. The two girls that are with you, they are able to perform alchemy."

Al's eyes widen in fear as he responds, "What do you mean? Samantha and Jessica don't even know what alchemy is!"

"That may be true, but that just means that they just don't know that they can." Redric replies before he vanishes.

The gate closes; the monster and the gate disappear.

Ed and Al sit on the floor in shock at what just happened for a few minutes, before Al saying, "Brother, we can't just sit here and do nothing. Don't forget Scar took Jessica."

Ed nods and says, "We need to find a pay phone to call Mustang and explain to him our situation first, then we'll search for Jessica. Scar is most likely using the underground system to run and hide. Let's go, Alphonse."  
Al nods and they go to the part of the city that isn't destroyed.  
People are hiding in their homes and some are chatting about the monster in the street.  
Ed and Al walk up to a group of guys and Al asks, "Excuse me?"  
The men ignore him, so Ed clears his throat and asks, "EXCUSE US?"  
The men stop talking and ask rudely, "WHAT?!"  
Ed says, "Could you please point us in the direction of the nearest pay phone?"  
"That way," one guy points with his thumb.  
"Thanks," Ed says sarcastically as he pulls Al away from the rude men.  
They call Central HQ and a voice answers, "Lt. Havoc speaking, who are you calling for?"  
"Hey, Havoc! What's up? This is Edward Elric. Route me to Mustang would ya?" Ed replies to him.  
Havoc sound happier and says, "Sure! Here you go!"  
After a moment, Roy's voice says, "What is it, Fullmetal?"  
"Glad to speak to you, too, Col. We're here at Leafe'. We just fought this monster Scar created, and Scar kidnapped Jessica while we were trying to defend ourselves from the monster. We just wanted to update you, and we'll tell you the details later," Ed says.  
Roy replies, "Return to Central now."  
Ed gets angry and says, "What do you mean 'Return to Central', huh? We still have to find Jessica."  
"She's already here. Scar brought her here because Jessica needed her inhaler," Roy says smugly.  
Ed sighs and says, "Thank goodness."  
Roy says, "We all know Scar has a soft spot for women."  
"Yeah. We'll return to Central right away," Ed says and hangs up the phone.  
"So, what's up?" Al asks.  
Ed turns to him with a hand behind his neck saying, "Apparently, Scar took Jessica to Central for her inhaler, but it backfired on him. We can leave as soon as possible, but the next train probably isn't until tomorrow."  
They walk down the street and Al stops saying, "Brother, look at that sunrise."  
Ed stops and looks saying, "Yeah. Its beautiful. If only I'd asked Mustang how Samantha was doing, but he'd probably get suspicious about me asking for her."  
Al smiles and says, "Let's go to the train station and wait for it to open so we can get good seats."  
"Right," Ed says as they walk to the train station.  
By the time the train station opens, it is 7:00 am.  
Ed and Al buy tickets to Central and the train leaves at 8:00 am so they go buy some meat buns for breakfast and eat them on the train.  
When the train leaves, they quickly fall asleep.  
The train stops, causing Ed to roll onto the floor and Al to be pushed against the seat.  
Ed is glaring on the floor and says, "Inertia is not my friend."  
Al sits up and yawns saying, "I'm still exhausted."  
Ed saying, "Me, too. Lets hurry and get back to Central so we can sleep."  
They get off the train and Al says, "Brother, it's lunch time. We won't be able to sleep cause we'll have to protect Samantha and Jessica today."  
Ed sighs and says, "Oh, that's right. I'm glad to be spending more time with Samantha, but gees, I'm tired!"  
They get back to Central and report to Mustang.  
"Good job, boys. Next time, be more careful to protect Jessica. She could have been really hurt," Roy says as he looks at them.  
Ed glares at him and says, "Well, its not like we really had the choice to fight that thing, and how were we supposed to know Scar was going to sneak up on her like that?"  
Roy sighs and says, "Calm down, Ed. Anyway, you both have the day off since we've all had a long night. Samantha and Jessica are probably still asleep from all that stress last night. Samantha and Jessica were attacked by Envy while I was fighting Scar."  
Roy explains everything that happened last night, and Ed's face continues to look angry, and Al looks worried.  
"You mean you let her get hurt? Why weren't you with them?" Ed asks.  
Roy glares and says, "Well, I didn't know Envy was here, and I was kind of busy trying to keep them away from Scar. If Hawkeye here hadn't of showed up, the girls might be dead right now."  
Ed and Al look almost ashamed, but Roy speaks up, "Go get some rest, boys. Dismissed."  
Al straightens up saying, "Yes, sir!"  
Ed just waves and walks out saying, "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
Al sweat-drops and says, "Sorry for his rudeness, sir."  
Roy waves his hand saying, "I'm used to it, Al. Go on now."  
Al nods and leaves, running after Ed.  
When Al catches up to Ed, he says, "Brother, why are you always rude to, Col. Mustang?"  
Ed shrugs and says, "We hate each other, that's why. Now shut up. I have a head ache."  
Al sighs heavily at Ed, and they finally make it to their room.  
Ed walks over to Samantha and Jessica's room saying, "I'm going to check on them first. You can go ahead."  
Al nods knowingly and goes into their room.  
When Al goes into his room, he kicks his boots off and plops down onto his bed with his eyes closed.  
He doesn't notice Jessica is beside him until she rolls over and puts her arm over his chest.  
Al's eyes open and he looks over at Jessica's sleeping face, and he rolls out of bed and crawls away.  
"What the heck are you doing in my bed?" Al yells in surprise.  
Jessica's eyes open and she sees Al and says, "Oh, hey, Al. I see you made it back safely. Good."  
"Yeah, but why are you in my bed?" Al asks.  
Jessica sits up and yawns saying, "Well, Samantha and Roy were talking alone last night and I didn't want to intrude so I came in here and accidentally fell asleep on your bed."  
Al sighs and stands up saying, "Well, I think it's safe for you to go back now. Col. Mustang is in his office."  
Jessica sighs and puts her feet on the floor, but still sits on the bed and she says, "I want to talk to you about something, Al."  
Al gets serious and sits beside Jessica on the bed.  
"What is it?" Al asks.  
"After Scar left last night, I came down to the kitchen and got some food. When I was leaving, I saw Scar standing outside the kitchen window. It scared me, and I didn't want to say anything to Samantha because she is already over-stressed," Jessica says.  
Al smiles and says, "I don't think you need to worry about Scar anymore. He has no reason to come back to get you."  
Jessica says, "I know, but he kept saying he needed us to use us against our loved ones. He must have a reason for wanting us. Scar could be plotting something."  
Al puts his arm around Jessica's shoulder saying, "You should just get some more rest, Jessica. I'll talk to Ed about it later when we're all more rested, okay?"  
Jessica nods and says, "Thanks, Al."  
Al smiles and says, "No problem."  
Jessica doesn't move and Al looks at her curiously.  
Jessica grimaces and says; "I think I'll stay in here until Ed comes in. I'm too afraid to go into my room. They might be making out or something. Ew!"  
They both and laugh, but grimace at the images in their heads.

Well that's chapter 12 I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review!


	13. Chapter 13

Back in Jessica and Samantha's room, Ed quietly approaches Samantha, who was strung out sleeping on her bed

Back in Jessica and Samantha's room, Ed quietly approaches Samantha, who was strung out sleeping on her bed.

As he approaches her from the end of the bed, Samantha slowly opens her eye's and sits up.

"Ed," Samantha asks half asleep, before her eye's widen in fear and she rolls off the bed and lands on the floor with a loud bang.

Ed runs up to her and kneels down to help her as she begins to scoot away in fear.

Ed looks at her confused for a minute before dropping his head sadly as he said, "Samantha you don't have to fear me. I'm not Envy."

Samantha looks at him for a second before replying, "How do I know that's true?"

Ed looks into her eye's saying, "Look into my eye's, there amber golden, not amethyst."

Samantha stares at Ed for a minute, before she begins to cry and throw her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Edward! I'm so happy you're here. I was so scared." She says as she cries on his shoulder.

Ed put his arm around her gently pulling her closer to him, laying his head on her's.

"It's ok, you're safe now. I won't let anything get you." He says sweetly to her.

Ed pulls away to look at her, but notices her arm.

"Your arm did Envy do that?" Ed asks as he softly places his hand over the wound.

Samantha nods as she looks down to where Ed's hand is before she stands up and sits on the bed.

Ed stands up and joins her before asking, "So how did you sleep? Roy said that Jessica and you had a hard night because of the stress."

Samantha nods as she replies, " I don't know about Jessica, but I didn't sleep most of the night. I kept having nightmares and waking up. So, I'm really tired."

"Then why don't you go to sleep and I'll watch over you?" Ed asks.

Samantha yawns as she replies, "I don't know. You just got back. I'm pretty sure you need a rest yourself."

Ed smiles sweetly at her as he says, "Not at all, now go to sleep."

Samantha smiles as she hugs Ed and kisses him on the lips before laying back down on her bed and covering up.

A few hours past, before Al and Jessica come in to see Samantha sitting up in her bed with Ed sleeping in her lap.

Jessica walks up with a smirk as she says, "Want to tell me what's going on? You to didn't you know, make love did you?"

Samantha's entire face turns red as she looks down at Ed's sleeping face saying, " No, of course not. Ed was watching over me so I could sleep easier and when I woke up he was asleep. So I sat him in my lap, covered him up and haven't moved him ever since."

Jessica laughs and says, "Well, let him sleep, but Al and I are going to get some food and walk around town."  
Al rubs the back of his head saying, "Well, uhhh, actually, Jessica, I'm kind of tired. Do you think you could go on with out me?"  
Jessica looks up at him saying, "Huh? Well, I guess. You have been through a lot. Go get some rest, and I'll go on my own. What about you, Sam?"  
When Jessica turns to look at Samantha, she is already fast asleep with her head on Ed's head.  
Jessica sweat drops and says, "I take that as a no."  
Jessica and Al leave and shut the door behind them, and Al goes to his room saying, "Sorry you'll be alone, but I really am tired."  
Jessica looks at him and waves her hands saying, "Oh, don't worry! I'll be fine on my own! I know you need rest anyways!"  
Al smiles softly and says, "Just stay out of trouble, okay? Oh, and don't go off too far and stay safe."  
Jessica gets a small blush and says, "Oh, you know me, always in trouble! Um, well, see ya!"  
She quickly hurries off, too embarrassed to stay in Al's presence any longer.  
When Jessica get's to the cafeteria, they're still serving lunch so she gets a plate and eats.  
After that, she goes outside and looks around Central. She sees this library with the State Alchemist symbol on it and stops to ask somebody about it.  
The woman Jessica stopped says, "Oh, that library? Its for State Alchemist's use only. There's a library on the next street for people who aren't State Alchemists."  
Jessica frowns and says, "Oh, well, thanks anyway!"  
She walks away and thinks to herself, "That's okay. Any place where I can be surrounded by books is all I want."  
She finally comes up to the normal library and walks inside. It isn't very big, but she doesn't care as she goes to look at what kind of books they have in this world.  
"I wonder if they have fiction here, too!" Jessica whispers to herself as she looks around.  
Her eyes glitter as she comes to a section with fiction books and she automatically looks around for her style.  
After a few hours of reading, Jessica puts up the giant stack of books she had read, and heads back to CHQ.  
She marches up to her room saying, "Samantha and Ed have slept long enough! It is time for them to get up!"  
Jessica opens her door yelling, "Wake up love birds! Time is a wasting and if you don't wake up you'll sleep all day tomorrow!"  
She pauses at what she sees and screams as she shuts the door and stands in the hallway.  
"Ewwww!!" Jessica says and she bangs on her door saying, "Stop doing that and get ready!"


	14. Chapter 14

Jessica opens her door yelling, "Wake up love birds! Time is a wasting and if you don't wake up you'll sleep all day tomorrow!"  
She pauses at what she sees and screams as she shuts the door and stands in the hallway.  
"Ewwww!!" Jessica says and she bangs on her door saying, "Stop doing that and get ready!"  
A few minutes later, Samantha and Edward come out of the room and Jessica looks at them suspiciously.  
"What exactly was that all about?" Jessica asks.  
Samantha says, "What's the problem? We were just making out!"  
Jessica says with sarcasm dripping in her voice, "Yeah! With Ed on top of you and with your hands pinned above your head! You were just totally making out!"  
"I know!" Samantha says with her arms crossed, seeming proud of herself.  
Jessica sweatdrops saying, "That was sarcasm."  
"What is all of this noise about?" Al says as he walks out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"Oh, I was just asking why Samantha and Ed were making out on her bed with her hands pinned above her head!" Jessica says with a little anger in her voice.  
"What? You're mad?" Samantha asks.  
Jessica sighs and says, "Well, kind of, because I came in expecting to wake you two up, but instead I find you making out."  
"Yes, and the problem is what exactly?" Samantha asks.  
Jessica sighs again saying, "It is my room, too, Samantha! I don't want to come in and see you guys making out! If you want to do that, then get your own room!"  
"Oh, so you and Al can share the same room?" Samantha asks slyly.  
Jessica blushes and says, "Who said anything about Al and I sharing a room?"  
Al raises his hand saying, "I won't mind."  
Jessica raises her voice saying, "Shut up! Don't encourage them!"

"Encourage what??" Samantha asks slyly.  
"Nothing!" Jessica yells.  
"So, are we staying in the same room?" Samantha asks as she hugs Ed's arm.  
"Absolutely not!" Ed says.  
Samantha whines saying, "Ah, why not?"  
Ed replies, "It would look too suspicious to Mustang. We could get in serious trouble."  
Samantha says, "Well, I could tell him it's for safety reasons."  
"He wouldn't believe it," Ed says.  
"I'm telling you, he will believe me! I could go to him right now and tell him so he won't be suspicious later!" Samantha says.  
"Hey, that might actually work!" Ed says with a smile.  
"Lets go ask him now!" Samantha says as she drags Ed toward Mustang's office.  
All the while, you could hear Jessica yelling in the background, "I wasn't being serious! Noooo!"  
Al pats Jessica shoulder saying, "It's okay. We should go with them. Come on."  
Al drags Jessica along, and you can see waterfall tears streaming down her face.  
The four of them are standing in Roy's office and Jessica still has waterfall tears, and Al is sweat dropping, trying to get her to stop.  
Samantha has twinkling pink stars in her eyes, and Ed has one hand on the back of his neck with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"Do you think you four could calm down before trying to speak to me? I have headache," Roy says with a hand on one eye.  
Everyone calms down, even though Jessica still looks defeated, and Samantha says, "Well, we got an idea earlier."  
"Great, tell me," Roy says with little interest.  
Samantha says, "Well, since you seem to be so interested, I think it would be a good idea if we put Ed and Al in a room with one of us girls for safety reasons."  
"And what are those safety reasons?" Roy asks.  
Samantha continues, "Well, Jessica and I are in a room all alone without any protection. Envy could attack us and slit our throats in our sleep!"  
Ed says, "Yeah. They're in danger in a room alone without one of us with them."  
"Yeah. If Jessica and I sleep in a different room, we can have one of the guys in the same room with us," Samantha claims.  
Mustang thinks about it for a minute saying, "That is actually a good idea. I should have thought of that earlier. It's settled then. Edward, you sleep in the same room with Samantha. Alphonse, you sleep in the same room with Jessica. Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Samantha."  
"No problem!" Samantha says.  
"Dismissed," Roy says as he nods his head.  
They walk out and Hawkeye says, "Sir, are you sure this is a good idea to put Ed and Samantha in the same room?"  
Roy says, "It's okay. I'll keep an extra special eye on them, just in case."  
"I heard that you know!" Samantha says as she pops her head in.  
Hawkeye and Roy look dumbfounded at Samantha's sudden appearance, but it doesn't last long.  
"Bye!" Samantha says as she leaves.  
Roy blinks a few times and then smiles saying, "Yes. I think that's best."

Samantha, Ed, Jessica, and Al are walking back to their rooms and Jessica says, "I guess I should accept this because I know it's real. Man, how could this happen to me?"  
Samantha looks at her saying, "What?"  
"Nothing!" Jessica says with a smile.  
"Oh, Jessica? If you don't mind, why don't we have me move out into Ed's room, and have Al move in with you. I'd rather not have the room with a window, you know what I mean?" Samantha says with a smile.  
Jessica nods and says, "Yeah. If Envy does try to sneak up on anyone, he'll try the window first. I know how you feel about it, so don't feel bad about it, okay?"  
Samantha nods and says, "I just don't want a repeat of yesterday."  
Jessica nods with a smile saying, "I understand. Besides, I hate moving!"  
Samantha nods saying, "I know what you mean!"  
The next hour, they work on moving things in and out of rooms.  
Finally, at dinner time, Samantha has her stuff in Ed's room and Al has his stuff in Jessica's room.  
"I'm starving! I need food!" Jessica says as she holds her tummy.  
"I agree! I haven't had food in forever!" Ed says.  
"Okay! I wouldn't mind eating!" Samantha says as she leads the way to the kitchen.  
Samantha in the lead doesn't last long as Jessica and Ed go speeding past her to get to the kitchen.  
"That's scary!" Samantha says.  
Al laughs and says, "They have the same appetite!"  
"I know. It is a little sad. We better hurry before they eat the whole kitchen!" Samantha says as she hurries to catch up to them.  
When they are done eating, everyone heads back up to their rooms, but instead of going to separate rooms, they go to Ed and Samantha's room to talk.  
They sit in silence for a moment before Samantha says, "Lets play a game!"  
Jessica looks at her saying, "What kind of game? Knowing you, it's something perverted."  
Samantha says, "Hey! It's only perverted if you make it perverted! Anyways, the game doesn't really have a name, but we're going to need a bottle."  
"Spin the Bottle?" Al asks.  
"How did you know?" Samantha asks and looks at him suspiciously.  
"We have that game here, too," Al says with his hands raised in defense.  
"Really? Cool!" Samantha says.  
Jessica sighs and says, "What's the catch, Sam?"  
Samantha giggles and says, "Here are the rules. For example, I spin the bottle and it lands on Jessica. I get the choice to have Jessica ask me a question about truth or dare. BUT you can't get mad about the truth. Simple!"  
Jessica looks at Samantha and says, "Oh, how lovely! We might get to see Samantha and Ed kiss! Ewww!"  
Ed blushes but Samantha laughs.  
"Who has a bottle?" Samantha asks.  
Al points at Ed saying, "Look under his old bed. You'll find plenty of bottles."  
"Shhh!" Ed says, but the damage is done.  
Samantha had already looked under his bed and found about thirty bottles.  
"What the heck?" she says as she grabs one.  
The label tells that it is a wine bottle.  
"Oh, Edward? Care to explain this?" Samantha asks in a sing-song voice.  
Ed says, "What can I say? I like to drink wine! No big deal!"  
"Uh-huh..." Samantha says in a non-believing tone.  
"Anyway! Let's get started!" Ed says, trying to avoid the subject.  
"Me first!" yells Jessica as she grabs the bottle from Samantha.  
Everyone is sitting in a circle with Samantha and Edward sitting next to each other, and Jessica sitting next to Ed, and Al sitting between Samantha and Jessica, so they have a boy-girl arrangement.  
Jessica spins the bottle and it lands on Samantha.  
"Great..." Jessica says.  
"So, truth or dare, Jess?" Samantha asks.  
"I'd rather have a truth question," Jessica says with a worried look on her face.  
"Okay! Have you ever kissed anyone from this world?" Samantha asks.  
"Nope!" Jessica says cheerfully.  
Samantha smiles and spins the bottle, and it lands on Ed.  
"Dare!" Samantha says.  
Ed smirks saying, "I dare you to kiss me!"  
"Okay!" Samantha says.  
They reach across the floor and start making out.  
"Ewwww!" Jessica and Al say.  
"He said 'kiss' not make out!" Jessica says as she pushes them apart.  
Samantha and Ed pout, then they smile in triumph.

" I don't see the difference in kissing and making out." Replies Samantha.  
Ed then spins the bottle and it lands on Al.  
Ed says, "Dare!"  
"I dare you to flip off Col. Mustang!" Al says with a chuckle.  
"What?! I could get in trouble!" Ed says while waving his arms around.  
"You said dare, brother," Al says.  
Everyone laughs and they all walk out, following Ed to Roy's office. Once they get there, Ed knocks and he is let in.  
"Um, sir?" Ed says.  
"What is it?" Mustang asks.  
Ed suddenly flips him off, and then runs out of the office, slamming the door behind him.  
Roy twitches and says, "What do you think that was about?"  
Riza says, "I have no idea, sir."  
Ed runs all the way back to the room with everyone laughing behind him, especially Jessica since she hates Mustang because he is so arrogant.  
They are all back in the room and Al spins the bottle. It lands on Ed.  
"Uh-oh," Al says when he sees Ed with an evil smirk.  
"Truth or dare, squirt?" Ed asks evilly.  
Al gulps and says, "Truth."  
"Ah, come on, brother! Don't tell me you've turned into a chicken!" Ed mocks him.  
"I'm not a chicken!" Al exclaims.  
"Then take a dare!" Ed says.  
"Fine! Dare!" Al says as he slams his fist on the floor.  
"I dare you to kiss, Jessica.. on the lips!" Ed says with a triumphant smirk and his arms crossed.  
Samantha falls backwards and starts laughing her ass off.  
"What?!" Al and Jessica ask at the same time.  
Samantha is rolling around on the floor, laughing hysterically, and Ed still has that dirty smirk on his face.  
"You said dare!" Ed says.  
Al blushes and says, "Fine! I'm not scared of a little kiss!"  
Al turns to Jessica and she has a huge blush on her face, and she stares at him in horror as she waits.  
Al gives her a quick kiss on the lips and turns away from everyone.  
Jessica's whole body turns red like a tomato and she turns away from everyone, too.

"Don't tell me it was that bad, Jessica?" Samantha asks between laughter.

"I'm not saying anything!" Jessica says as she turns around to glare at Samantha.

"Don't glare at me! Ed's the one who dared him!" Samantha says as she holds her hands up defensively.

Jessica turns to glare at Edward and he looks at her with a scared face.

"Come on, Jessica! It was just a dare!" Ed says.

"I'm about to show you what pain really is if you don't shut up!" Jessica yells at him.

Al puts his hand on Jessica's shoulder and says, "Don't worry about it, Jessica. It was just a dare."

"But-" she starts but cannot finish.

"My turn!" Samantha yells as she spins the bottle.

Everyone stares at the bottle as it spins around, finally landing on Alphonse.

"Truth this time!" Samantha says innocently.

"What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you?" Al asks seriously.

Jessica sees Samantha's face look kind of sad so she says, "How about a different question, Al?"

"No, it's alright, Jessica," Samantha says as she stares at the floor.

Jessica looks at Samantha saying, "But-"

Samantha gives her this look that tells her she wants to say it.

Jessica sighs and looks down and away.

Samantha looks at the ground as if it is the most interesting thing at the time saying, "Well, there are three answers to your question, Al. First, is me being raped by my Uncle, or second, my grandma bailing him out of jail for it. Or the fact when I asked my Mama why Grandma did it she got mad at me for asking."

Jessica continues to stare down at the ground sadly and angrily, Al has an ashamed look on his face for asking, and Ed looks at Samantha with shock on his face.

"How could something like that happen to someone as sweet and beautiful as you?" Ed asks sadly.

Samantha shrugs with tears coming to her eyes saying, "That's the whole reason! It was because I'm sweet and beautiful! They don't go for the less beautiful ones!"

"Sam, it's okay," Jessica says as she puts her hand on Sam's hand.

Samantha jerks her hand away saying, "No, Jess! It isn't okay! It's never okay! All my life I've lived with those questions, and when I get the courage to ask 'why' they get angry with me! Oh my, gosh! I think I'm going to be sick!"

Samantha jumps up and runs into the bathroom closing the door behind her to barf.

Jessica stares at the door with her hand still outstretched from touching Samantha's hand, and she looks down with a hurt look in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset her so bad. I just wanted to comfort her," Jessica says as tears form in her eyes.

Al puts his hand on Jessica's shoulder saying, "Sometimes we say the wrong things, but that doesn't mean we didn't mean well, Jessica."

She looks up at him and nods as she swallows her tears and goes to the bathroom door.

Knocking she says, "Samantha are you alright in there? Sam?"

"No! I'm not okay for the fourth time! Just go on and I'll be fine," Samantha says as she gags.

"Sam, I'm not leaving until I know you're okay and you won't be angry with me. I-.. I was really hurt by what you said, and I just don't want to leave you! You're my friend. I just want to help you," Jessica says holding her hand to her chest sadly.

Samantha says, "I'm not angry with you or anyone! I'm just upset! Like sad or ill."

Jessica sighs and says, "Okay but don't expect me to just let you off so easily! Do you need anything?"

"A wet rag…" Samantha says as she gags again.

Jessica opens the door and lets herself in, and she goes to the sink and gets a rag wet.

"Here," Jessica says as she hands Samantha the wet rag.

Samantha takes it and puts it on her head saying, "Thanks."

Jessica nods and just when Samantha starts gagging she runs out saying, "Sorry, my stomach can't handle THAT!"

Jessica slams the door shut behind her and covers her ears as Samantha continues to gag.

Edward looks at the door worriedly and asks, "She's really feeling sick isn't she?"

"That's one of the stupidest questions I've heard from you yet, Edward!" Jessica yells as she glares at him.

"Well sorry! I'm not a doctor! I'm an Alchemist!" Ed yells in Jessica's face.

"Can you guys please quit yelling! You're making me nauseous! Ed, can you come here for a sec?" she mumbles.

Ed starts waving his hands yelling, "I don't wanna go in there! I'll just make her even more sick! You go in!"

Ed pushes Jessica toward the door, but Jessica grabs on to him saying, "No, you go in!"

Ed and Jessica look at Al and grab his arm saying, "You go in!"

Al stops himself from slamming into the door and says, "You cowards! Fine, I'll do it!"

Al opens the door and walks in saying, "Samantha? Did you need something?"

Samantha looks up at him with an exhausted look on her face. She has tears rolling softly down her face as she looks away.

"Where's Edward?" she asks.

Al rubs his neck saying, "He doesn't want you to feel bad because if he sees other people sick he gets sick, too."

Samantha sighs and puts her head back on the toilet bowl saying, "Whatever. I just need this rag wet. I would get it myself but every time I try to stand up I get nauseous."

Al nods and says, "No problem," as he takes the rag from her and gets it wet.

As he wets the rag and rings it out he says, "I'm sorry for asking that question, Samantha. I could have thought of something different and less personal. I hope you aren't going to feel differently about me now."

He hands her the wet rag and she takes a deep sigh saying, "Why does everyone think I'm going to be mad at them over something like this? I'm not that kind of person. I answered the question in my own way, trust me. Getting sick just wasn't something I was expecting."

Al smiles and says, "Oh. So you'll get better after a good night sleep, won't you?"

Samantha tries her best to smile as she says, "Yeah. Of course, I won't get a good night sleep if I stay by this toilet."

Al nods saying, "Yeah, would you like me to have Ed come in to help?"

Samantha shakes her head saying, "No. He'll just get sick. Will you help me?"

Al looks at her a little shocked, but his expression quickly turns soft as he says, "Sure."

Al flushes the toilet for her and sets the wet rag on the counter.

He bends down next to her saying, "How do we do this?"

Samantha puts her arms around his neck and puts her head on his shoulder saying, "Lift, and I mean lift!"

Al smiles as he puts one arm around her back and one on her shoulder, lifting her up and walking her to her and Ed's room.

"Where are you going?" Ed asks.

"Putting her to bed since you're so ill!" Al says a little angry.

Ed raises his fist saying, "That isn't fair, Al! I can't help it!"  
Al calmly says, "Show some decency, Ed! Samantha is sick, you should at least be able to suck it up for once."

Ed stops where he is and looks down at the ground a little ashamed as he follows them to his room.  
Jessica stands where she is with a nervous look on her face saying, "Um… Oh, look at the pretty window!"

She goes over to the window and freezes at what she sees out the window….

Authors note Man I wonder what is going to be outside the window that is freaking Jessica out so badly. Well if your wondering like me, then come back here next Saturday to see the next chapter of Portal from the other world Chapter 15


	15. Chapter 15

Al places Samantha on her new bed and turns to Ed saying, "Make sure she has a wet rag on her head while she's sleeping so she stays cool. There's a bowl you can fill with water under the sink. I used when Winry was putting your auto-mail on. Pay extra special attention to her needs, Ed, even if she's in the bathroom."

Ed sighs and says, "You're right, I just can't help it when I'm panicking."

"Why were you panicking?" Al asks.

"I was worried, okay! Just go!" Ed says a little dramatically.

Al sighs and says, "Be nice, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get frisky with Jessica or Samantha will see to it you're neutered," Ed says as he winks at Samantha.

Samantha smiles so she doesn't laugh and make herself sick again.

Al looks at Ed nervously and walks back to his new room, not seeing Ed's wink to Samantha.

Al walks back into his newly named bedroom with Jessica and locks the door behind him.

"Samantha should be fine by morning, unless she has a headache," Al says as he walks toward her.

When she doesn't move or speak, Al says, "What are you doing?"

He walks over to her and looks out the window, seeing nothing, and asks, "What did you see?"

Al looks at her face and sees the look of terror and shock expressed on her features.

"Jessica!" he yells as he grabs her arm.

She yelps and her eyes lose their terror as the shock remains clear.

"Scar…" she whispers his name.

Al's eyes widen and he says, "What are you talking about? Was he out there? Tell me!"

Jessica looks at him and says, "I saw him standing there watching me. He must have seen everything we were doing."

Al pulls her away from the window and makes her sit on her bed and says, "Even if Scar was out there, he wouldn't have been able to see anyone unless they were right by the window. It is too high up for anyone to see the whole room."

Jessica looks at him and says, "Then he saw me! I think he's stalking me or us, Al! Why do I keep seeing him? He was out the kitchen window when I was getting food, and he was there just now out the window!"

Al puts his arm around Jessica's shoulders saying, "Don't worry, Jessica. I won't let anything hurt you while I'm still around."

Jessica sees a small blush come to his cheeks, and she feels a little more at ease as she sighs.

"Thanks, Al. I feel a little better now. We should get some sleep. Who knows what Horsey will make us do tomorrow?" Jessica says as she pats Alphonse on his back.

Al smiles and says, "Good."

He grabs some sleeping clothes and changes in the bathroom. He comes out and lays in bed as Jessica goes into the bathroom to change as well.

When she comes out, Al is sleeping so she just goes to her bed and passes out.

Ed walks out of the bathroom with a bowl of water and places it on the nightstand by Samantha. He pulls a rag out of his pocket and sticks it in the water, and he claps his hands together, placing them on the bowl, and the water gets cooler.

He rings the cloth out and starts patting Samantha's cheek softly and tenderly.

Samantha mumbles saying, "Edward?"

Ed stops and places the cloth on her forehead saying, "Yeah, I'm here."

Samantha grins a little and says, "Thanks."

Ed smiles and says, "Well, you have to get better or I'll never be able to kiss you again."

Samantha gives a shocked sound and lays speechless.

Ed says, "Just kidding! I'd still kiss your pretty face."

A small blush creeps to her cheeks as Samantha listens to his compliment.

She smiles and places her hand on his hand saying, "Thanks, Ed. You always make me feel better."

A few moments go by and Samantha closes her eyes tiredly. Her eyes snap open when she feels pressure on her forehead.

Ed has his forehead on top of the cloth and he says, "What happened in the past can't be changed, but thinking about it makes us numb to the people around us and we're stuck in that moment in time when we're are so lonely. I don't want you to be lonely anymore. I feel like you are stuck."

She bites her bottom lip and squeezes her eyes shut to hold back the tears, but the tears fall no matter as she says, "I am stuck. I'm stuck in that one incident in time and I feel like I can't leave it behind me. I can't answer the question why, so I can't get past it. You have no idea what I would give to get past it. I'm missing the key which will unlock the chains that hold me in the past."

"I think I can help," Ed says as he wipes away her tears.

She opens her eyes and says, "How can you help me, when I can't even help myself?"

Ed pulls back a little to look at her face saying, "We work together. I care about you. I don't want you to be stuck."

Samantha pushes herself up on her elbows and hugs Ed around his neck saying, "I'm glad I have you."

Ed smiles and hugs her back saying, "Yeah. I'm glad I found you."

Samantha has more tears fall and Ed pulls back when he feels something wet on his neck.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ed asks.

Samantha wipes her tears saying, "I'm just glad I found you, too."

Ed smirks and says, "Alright, enough of the lovey-dovey stuff! We both need rest, so get to sleep."

As Ed walks over to his bed, Samantha smiles and says, "Thanks, Ed."

He stops and turns his head back saying, "Yeah."

"Ed?" Samantha asks.

He walks over to her saying, "Yeah?"

She smiles and pulls back the covers….

The next morning Jessica wakes up, turning over to see Samantha standing over her bed.

Jessica sits up smiling at Samantha as she says, "Hey Samantha, what are you doing in here?"

Samantha smiles happily as she replies, "Oh don't mind me, I'm just looking for something. Go back to sleep."

Samantha turns her back to Jessica and begins to look off on the other side of the room.

Jessica throws the covers off of her as she stands up, walking over to Samantha saying, "Samantha you should know me, I'm going to help you any way. So what are you looking for?"

Samantha keeps her head down as a shadow falls over her as she replies in a deep voice, "I'm searching for your blood!"

As Samantha turns to face Jessica, she changes into Envy.

Envy looks up at her with a blood thirst in his eye as he says, "I'm coming for your blood, Jessica!"

Jessica covers her face in terror as she screams, "Al! Help!"

Al knocks Envy to the side and jumps in front of Jessica, stopping Envy's attack.

Envy jumps back saying, "Your lucky you have someone to protect you, but you just wait; your luck will run out soon!"

With that, Envy jumps out the window, which he had opened earlier, and disappeared.

"Damn it!" Al yells as he runs to the window, ready to jump down.

"No! Al, stop!" Jessica yells as she wraps her arms around his stomach so he doesn't jump.

Al struggles, trying to get her to let go as he yells, "No! He's going to pay for hurting Samantha!"

"No! Let Ed handle that!" Jessica yells.

"This could be the only chance!" Al yells as he accidentally elbows Jessica in the neck.

Jessica looses her grip on him and falls back on her bottom.  
She props herself up with one hand as she covers her neck with the other hand, coughing as she gasps for air.  
After a few moments, she stands up and feels sweat run down her face, only to realize they are tears.  
She swallows as she walks over to the window, praying Al wasn't splattered on the pavement.  
She closes her eyes and then looks down at the street and sighs in relief when she sees Al running down the street.

"Thanks goodness," Jessica says as she watches Al running.

Her eyes widen as she hears a dark voice say, "It looks like your luck has finally run out, little girl."

Jessica turns around and runs toward the door, and she is halfway there when Envy's solid arm slams into the window where she was once standing.  
Jessica keeps running, almost tripping on her blanket, and turns right.

"You can run, little girl, but you can't hide!" Envy yells with an evil cackle.

"Oh, someone help me, please!" Jessica yells as she runs down the hall, hitting every other door as she passes.

She runs and almost trips on a loose floorboard, but she catches herself and continues to run.

"Help!!" she screams.

Jessica suddenly slams into someone and they catch her and hold her in their arms.

She thrashes furiously trying to escape from them as she yells, "No! Please, don't kill me! Al!!"

"Jessica, it's me, Riza! Calm down! Who are you running from? Jessica!" Riza yells as she holds on tightly.

Jessica freezes and slowly looks up at Riza's eyes, and sighs in relief to see they are golden.

She wraps her arms under Riza's arm and around her back saying, "Please, don't let him hurt me!"

"Who?" Riza asks.

"Envy! He's behind me!" Jessica cries into her chest.

A click of a gun being cocked can be heard and Riza moves Jessica to the side as she walks forward to Jessica's room.  
They slowly come to the door, Jessica hiding behind Riza's back, and Riza puts her back against the wall, suddenly turning the corner with her gun pointed.

She sighs as she sees Roy standing there and she says, "Sir, what are you doing here?"

Roy turns and looks at her saying, "I heard some commotion from my room and decided to come check it out. What was all that noise about?"

Riza moves a little to show Jessica, but Jessica looks at Roy and sees his eyes are amethyst.

"Riza, that isn't Roy, it's Envy! Look at his eyes!" Jessica yells as she realizes the truth.

Riza looks at Roy's eyes and sees the amethyst eyes. She brings her gun up and starts shooting at Envy.

Envy changes back to himself as he dodges the bullets and jumps out the window. Riza runs to the window and looks out, seeing Envy run into an alley across the street.

"Damn it," Riza says as she puts her gun away.

She studies the damage on the window and sighs as she realizes they'll have to get a new frame.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" she asks as she turns around to look at Jessica.

Jessica is standing in the doorway with a relieved look on her face saying, "Yeah, he didn't hurt me. We should check on Samantha and Edward."

Riza nods as she and Jessica go to Samantha and Edward's room and knock as they enter.  
Riza sighs when she sees Ed and Samantha in the same bed, and she closes the door.

"They're fine," Riza says.

Jessica sighs and says, "So, now what?"

Riza starts walking down the hall saying, "We find Col. Mustang and inform him on tonight's events."

Jessica nods and follows Riza down the hall, still in her night pants and t-shirt.

Authors note Man I wonder what is going to happen next. We'll see next time with Portal from the other world Chapter 16


	16. Chapter 16

Riza take Jessica to Roy's office and knocks on the door before walking in.

"This better be good..." Roy says as he sits behind his desk, only wearing a long-sleeved shirt and his blue uniform pants.

Riza nods and says, "Envy just attacked Jessica, and Al was nowhere in sight."

Jessica steps forward and says, "Envy had jumped out the window and Al went after him, but Envy had apparently just held onto the building and Al was already gone. I ran but Envy didn't follow."

Riza continues after Jessica, "Then I found her after hearing her beating on all the doors in the hallway. When I went to her room to investigate, Envy was disguised as you but Jessica realized his eyes were amethyst. I took some shots at him but he got away, sir."

Roy nods and says, "Where is Alphonse now?"

Jessica shrugs as Riza looks at her, "I don't know. He just took off."

Roy nods as he says, "Then you should return to your room to wait on him. Riza go outside and wait for Alphonse and bring him to me when he arrives."

Riza salutes him and says, "Yes, sir!"

Jessica just waves her hand as she turns to leave.

"Jessica, what's that bruise on your neck from?" Roy asks.

Jessica stops and says, "When Al tried to jump out the window, I tried to stop him but he accidently elbowed me in the neck so I let go."

Roy nods and says, "Alright."

Jessica walks back to her room and sits on her bed as she stares at the window.

"Be safe," Jessica whispers.

NEXT MORNING to Samantha and Ed.....

Samantha and Ed wake up. Ed looks down at Samantha smiling as he kisses her on the lips deeply and passionately. He pulls away smiling as he lifts up and gets out of bed.

"What time is it?" Ed asks.

Samantha turns over on her side mumbling, "9:00", before turning on her stomach and falling back asleep.

Ed laughs as he says, "Ok 9:00... 9:00! We're late!"

Edward runs up to the bed shaking Samantha as he says, "Come on wake up Samantha. We're late!"

Ed then ran into the bathroom with his clothes in his arms and closes the door behind him. A few minutes later he comes out and looks over to Samantha's bed, only to see Samantha asleep in bed still.

Ed runs over to Samantha shaking her as he says, "Come on Samantha! Wake up!"

Samantha pulls the covers over her head mumbling," No! Leave me alone or else! I want to sleep!"

She then goes back to sleep.

Ed looks scared at Samantha and yells, "Fine! Stay here and let Envy get you!"

Ed turns to go but Samantha jumps up and grabs him around his neck with waterfall tears.

"Don't leave me..." Samantha whines.

Ed sighs and says, "Put these on so we can go then!"

He throws Samantha's clean clothes in her face.

Samantha runs into the bathroom and throws on the clothes and runs out grabbing Ed's hand and pulls him out of the room saying, "Ok, let's go!"

As they go down the hallway. Samantha runs pulling Ed right behind her.

She pulls him into the kitchen and let's goes of his hand, running off to the food line.

Jessica sits on her bed, waiting for Al to come back; a knife under her bed just in case Envy came in.

To Al and Roy...

"You were reckless!" Roy yells at Al.

Al looks down at his feet ashamed and says, "I thought I saw him run away!"

Roy stands up and slams his hand on the desk saying, "It doesn't matter! You should have stayed to protect Jessica; that is your mission! Your mission isn't to kill Envy! You're just like Ed sometimes; running off and forgetting about the real objective!"

Al sighs and says, "I'm sorry, sir."

Roy calms down and says, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me. Apologize to Jessica when you see her. She's probably still waiting for you."

Al looks surprised at him and asks, "You mean you aren't punishing me, sir?"

Roy closes his eyes and says, "Don't push it, brat."

To Jessica...

Jessica stares down at the ground as she thinks about Al's safety. She hears the door open and she looks up to see Al.

"Al!" Jessica says relieved.

Al shuts the door behind him and walks toward her saying, "Listen... I'm sorry for leaving you. I shouldn't have..."

Al is silenced as Jessica jumps up and embraces him, tears falling.

"I was so worried about you. I didn't know if Envy had went to get you after he left Riza and me," Jessica says as she holds onto him.

Al blinks a few times as he slowly wraps his arms around her and pulls her close saying, "I'm more worried about you."

Al pulls away and looks into Jessica's eyes as they stand there. Jessica smiles as she hugs him once more, resting her head under his. Al pulls away and stares into her eyes and slowly leans in and kisses her. Jessica's eyes widen and she turns as red as a tomato. The redness slowly goes away as Jessica starts melting into the kiss. She kisses him back for a moment before she pulls away quickly and turns her back to him.

Jessica covers her cheeks with her hands thinking, "Oh no! Why did he do that? Why did I do that back? Oh no..!"

Al looks at her curiously as he says, "Jessica?"

But was interrupted by Samantha poking her head through the door saying, "Knock, knock!"

She comes in with Edward right behind her.

"Hey you two, what happened? Let's see, your faces are flushed, and you look jittery. I know, you two kissed; didn't you?"

Al and Jessica turn quickly to Samantha yelling, "No!"

Samantha starts to laugh as she replies, "Relax, I was just kidding!"

Al and Jessica give a sigh of relief. Jessica suddenly smells something and she perks up.

"Samantha?" she coos.

Samantha says, "Yes, Jessica?"

Jessica sniffs and says, "I smell a biscuit and sausage sandwich!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Samantha responds as she pulls Ed's arm around her shoulder and pulls her close to him.

As she does Ed kisses her on the head before replying," We just got done eating breakfast."

Jessica's mouth drops as she says angrily, " You ate and you didn't take me?!"

Ed rubs the back of his neck as he says," Sorry Samantha pulled me to the kitchen and made her a plate."

Al walks up to Jessica saying," Don't worry Jessica, I'll take you to get something to eat."

Jessica smiles happily as she replies," Thank you!"

They then walk out of the room and to the kitchen.

Once out of the room Samantha turns to Ed saying," So do you think they have kissed yet?"

Ed shakes his head as he replies," No."

Samantha then says," Well... Do you want to push there beds together and goof off on them?"

Samantha looks at Ed with a smirk as she takes his hand and pulls him toward a bed.

"I don't know," Ed replies.

"How about the couch..?" Samantha suggests.

Ed smiles as he says," Ok!"

He then takes her hand, sits down, pulling her on his lap as he does. As she sits on his lap, they start to make-out.

Al and Jessica make themselves a plate. Jessica had grabbed two sausage biscuit and a box of chocolate milk. They sit down and eat in silence.

After a few moments, Jessica stops eating and says, "I don't understand..."

Al looks up asking, "What?"

She looks up at him and smiles saying, "Nothing, just thinking out loud again!"

She continues eating and Al looks at her worriedly. He then smiles and continues eating, not wanting to upset Jessica by asking questions.

"Yo! I see you two are doing well! I heard about last night. Are you okay Jessica?" Lt. Havoc asks.

Jessica smiles at him and says, "Yes; Al and Lt. Hawkeye helped me."

Lt. Havoc nods and says, "Well, here; I got these for some friends of mine but they all decided not to go."

He hands Jessica four tickets and she looks at them.

Her eyes turn into sparkles as she says, "A carnival in Selfer? Really, thank you, thank you!?"

Jessica jumps up and hugs Havoc and then grabs Al's arm saying, "Can we go? Can we can we can we?"

Al looks at the tickets and says, "I don't know. We'd have to talk to Col. Mustang about it."

"Yay..!" Jessica yells as she pulls him toward the Col.'s office.

Havoc stares after them with a sweat-drop and says, "You're welcome..."

Samantha pulls away from Ed as she tries to catch her breath. They sit up looking around. A box catches Samantha's eye's as she stands up and walks over to the table which it is laying on.

As she stands over it, she asks, "What's this?"

Edward walks up to her and looks at the box and says, "That is a sake kit. You want some?"

Samantha smiles as she smirks saying," Really!"

Samantha and Ed sit down and start to drink sake.

An hour later.... Samantha and Edward are drunk.

Al and Jessica stand in Roy's office and Jessica shows him the tickets.

"Oh yes, these were the tickets Lt. Havoc was going to take Lt. Fury, Hawkeye, Ross, and himself on. Sure. Ed and Al aren't going to be sent on anymore missions until we can figure out how to get you girls home. Have fun!" Roy says as he pushes the tickets back to Jessica.

She smiles and says, "Thank you Col. Horsey! Bye!"

Jessica grabs Al and pulls him out and he gives a pathetic salute to the Col. before disappearing behind the door. Roy folds his hands and rests his head on them.

Riza asks, "Are you sure about this, sir? You do know that some Homunculi were spotted there don't you?"

Roy nods and says, "Ed will figure it out soon. He usually figures out it's a mission once trouble starts."

Jessica and Al pop into their room to see Samantha and Ed as drunk as ever.

Jessica holds up the tickets saying, "Hey, guys! We're going to a carnival!"

Samantha turns to her and says drunk, "Why would I want to go to a carnival?"

Jessica rolls her eyes as she replies, "They'll have a tunnel of love!"

Samantha stands up quickly as she yells, "Then I'm there!"

She then walks over to were Ed is sitting, takes his hand and pulls him up and into a kiss and pulls away saying, "That is just a little sample of the Tunnel of Love, Ed."

Jessica looks at them in disgust and says, "You have got to go to your rooms now! And leave my sake kit alone! That stuff is expensive!"

Al just looks at the ceiling to avoid looking at them. Samantha and Ed soon leave the room to go to town to hang out till dark.

Jessica stares at the ceiling for a moment before she says, "There isn't really anything we can do today."

Al nods and says, "Yeah... Would you like to go to the library today?"

"Why..?" Jessica asks as she grabs a thin jacket for the chilling weather.

Al smiles as he pulls his red jacket on with the Alchemy symbol on it and says, "I want you to read a few things that could help you understand Alchemy better than you already understand it."

Jessica looks at him with an eyebrow raised and says, "You mean there is more to Alchemy than I already know?"

Al nods as he walks down the hall saying, "Yes, actually, there is a lot more to Alchemy than clapping your hands together and creating something from another thing."

"Oh..." Jessica says as she follows him.

So their day is spent in the State Alchemist Library in Central studying Alchemy.

By sunset, Jessica is sitting on the floor with stacks of books around her. She shuts a book with a sigh and says, "Wow, you were right, Al. There is more to Alchemy than clapping your hands together. I'm so tired of reading and learning. I feel like I'm back at home in school. I thought when I graduated I'd never have to read a bunch of science books again."

Al smiles and says, "Yeah, I'm surprised you would actually read. I didn't know you were the kind of person who read books."

"Yeah, well, Samantha is the type who would rather skim than read thoroughly. I, on the other hand, love reading as long as it benefits me in the long run," Jessica says as she stands up and dusts her self off.

Al smiles as he stands up with her and says, "Well, I'm glad you were interested. It's better than strolling through town with nothing better to do."

Jessica looks at the piles of books saying, "Do we have to put all of these back?"

The head of the library comes around the corner with a cart of books and says, "Don't worry about it. I'll clean up here."

"Oh, thanks," Jessica says as she follows Al.

To Samantha and Ed...

They have lunch and walk out of the restaurant. As they are walking, Ed stops as he sees something through a window in a store.

Samantha stops and asks, "What's wrong?"

Ed shakes his head saying, "Nothing. Could you wait out here a few minutes? I need to get something in here."

Samantha nods and says, "Sure, I'll be your minute maid."

Ed raises his eye brow at her and she says, "If you don't get it now, you'll get it tomorrow."

He chuckles as he walks into the store to get something.

As Samantha waits, she sees Roy walking toward her with Riza behind him.

"Hey..!" Samantha calls to them as she waves her hand in the air dramatically.

Riza and Roy smile and Roy says, "Hello, Samantha. What are you doing standing out here alone? Where's Ed?"

"Oh, Ed's inside and I'm being his minute maid," she replies.

"You're what?" Riza asks as Roy raises his eyebrow.

Samantha takes a dramatically deep breath as she says, "Well, Ed said he had to go inside the store for a minute, so I said I'd wait out here and be his minute maid."

"What's that mean?" Roy asks.

"Tomorrow... You'll get it tomorrow," Samantha says as she waves her hand.

"Okay, well, we'll wait here with you until Ed comes back out," Roy says and adds, "For your protection of course."

Samantha looks at him strangely and says, "Ed wouldn't let me be hurt. He's probably watching me through the window."

"Well, just in case..." Roy says as he glances around the streets.

"Okay..." Samantha says as she shrugs.

Ed comes out of the store with his hands in his pockets and sees Roy and Riza.

"What are you two doing here?" Ed asks curiously.

"We were just passing by and saw Samantha standing alone. You shouldn't leave her alone like that, Ed," Roy says scolding Ed for being careless.

Ed glares at him and says, "I was watching her from the window. I'm not that careless, Mustang!"

"I told you so," Samantha says as she crosses her arms.

"Well, don't let it happen again, Fullmetal," Roy says with a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, go sign some paperwork or something," Ed says as he puts his arm around Samantha, leading her away.

Roy gets angry and pulls his hand out of his pocket, readying to snap his finger, and Riza grabs his arm saying, "It isn't worth it, Sir."

"Can't I just set his ass on fire?" Roy says through gritted teeth.

"No, Sir. That's against regulations," Riza says as she shakes her head.

Roy sighs and mumbles, "Next time, Fullmetal... Next time..."

As Ed walks with Samantha, they come upon a fountain in the middle of the city. Samantha runs to it gleefully and sits on the edge, putting her fingers in the water to play.

Ed smiles and says, "I'm guessing you like these kind of things."

Samantha nods as she hums a little tune as she runs her fingers through the water, looking at the money on the bottom. Ed sits next to her and watches her.

"Um, Samantha..?" Ed asks as he stares at the ground.

"Yes?" she asks as she continues what she is doing.

"I want to give you something," Ed says as he pulls something out of his pocket.

"Okay," Samantha says and looks at him.

He holds up a necklace and the sun reflects off the metal, which makes a flash which reflects off the water in the fountain. The flash catches Samantha's attention and she looks up.

She gasps when she sees the necklace and says, "Oh, Ed, it's beautiful."

Ed smiles with a blush as he puts the necklace on Samantha carefully so he doesn't pull her hair. Samantha holds the pendant on the silver chain in her hand and examines it. It is an oval pendant made out of titanium. A tiny, round jade gem is in the center of the titanium oval which shines from the sun's rays.

"I love it. Thanks Ed," Samantha says as she leans forward and kisses Ed on the lips.

Ed kisses her back and pulls away saying, "I thought you would like it. I thought it matched your eyes."

Samantha blushes and smiles saying, "Yes, it does match my green eyes."

Ed stands and pulls Samantha up with him saying, "Let's head back to Central Headquarters to our room."

Samantha nods and says, "Okay."

As Ed and Samantha reach Central HQ, they slow down as they see a mob formed at the steps to the door.

"What's going on?" Samantha asks worriedly as she holds onto Ed's arm.

Ed looks confused and says, "I don't know, but let's find out."

They push their way through the riot of people and make it to the front of the crowd. A man is standing at the front with a handgun in his hand.

"The State Alchemist's are the cause of the slums on the outskirts of the city! They force the poor people out of the heart of the city so only the rich people are left. The only want to look good for the Fuhrer, King Bradley! We want our city back!" the man yells.

"Yeah!" the crowd roars.

"What are we going to do, Ed?" Samantha says as she sees the gun.

Ed sighs and yells, "Hey, what do you think you're doing!?"

The crowd quiets as the man raises his arm with the gun.

The man says, "And who are you?"

Ed puts his hands in his pockets and says, "I'm Ed Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. You're in my way and you're trespassing on State Alchemist property."

"And what are you going to do about it?" the man asks as he points the gun at Ed.

Ed smirks and says, "Well, I'm going to force you to get off the steps or you can move without struggle. It's your choice, mister."

"Don't make me shoot you, kid. State Alchemist or not, you and your buddies in that building are the cause of our troubles! We aren't leaving till you fix things around here!" the man yells.

"Alright, then I have no choice," Ed says as he claps his hands together.

The man cocks the gun and just before he pulls the trigger, Samantha jumps in front of Ed as a reflex. The gun goes off and shoots Samantha in the chest. She grunts and Ed's eyes widen as he catches her from falling. The crowd hushes and the man's eyes widen at this.

Ed drops to his knees so he can lie Samantha down and yells, "Samantha..!"

Authors Note: I'm sorry it has tooken so long to put this chapter up but School has been hell. I guess I'm not use to the college life enough yet to multi task. Please comment if you want me to add the next chapter.  
Can't wait to hear from you!


	17. Chapter 17

Start of Chapter 17

Samantha's eyes don't open so Ed assumes she is dead. He becomes angry and stands up.

"Damn you... You should have listened to me!" Ed yells as he claps his hands together and puts them to the ground.

A pillar of earth shoots up in front of the man and knocks him in the chin, sending him up and backwards. The man slams into the wall, dropping the gun as he slides to the ground.

Jessica and Al were eating dinner in the cafeteria when they hear a bunch of yelling from outside. They look out a window, along with a bunch of other people, and see a riot forming outside with a man with a gun standing on the steps.

"Somebody go tell Colonel Mustang!" Al yells at a group of guys.

"Yes, sir!" they say as they run off.

"Hey, look! It's Samantha and Ed!" Jessica says as she points.

They watch as the crowd gets quiet when Ed says something. They open a window to listen, and when they hear a gunshot they gasp when they see Samantha jump in front of Ed. The Samantha falls back on Ed.

"Samantha..!" Jessica yells as she runs to the front doors and opens them.

She runs outside just after Ed transmuted the earth and knocked out the guy who shot Samantha. Jessica runs to Samantha and Edward, and she slides to a stop beside them.

She drops to her knees and asks, "Is she..?"

"I don't know," Ed says as he grabs Samantha's hand.

"Somebody get a doctor!" Jessica yells at the crowd.

"I got it, Jessica," Al says as he runs to the Central operator.

Jessica starts crying when Samantha doesn't answer to Ed's calls. She sits on her knees as she covers her face with her hands. The crowd began to disperse except for a small group of nosey people, and soon the horn of a medical vehicle was heard. Al comes out from the building and comes to Jessica's side.

"Come on, Jessica. We need to get out of the paramedic's way," Al says as he puts his arms around Jessica and pulls her to her feet.

Jessica cries on Al's shoulder as he leads her to the top of the steps. The medics push Ed out of the way to examine Samantha, so Ed stands with Al and Jessica. The woman on the crew opens Samantha's shirt a little to see the wound and gasps.

Jessica hears the gasp and asks, "Is she okay?"

The medic pauses as she says something to the other two men on her crew.

"Oh please..." Jessica says as more tears come to her eyes and Al holds her.

The woman calls Ed over and says to him, "She's going to be okay. The bullet didn't pierce her flesh. The necklace she is wearing actually saved her life. She may have a bruise on her chest from the impact, but other than that she'll be fine and may wake up soon."

Ed sighs in relief and as he does, Samantha's eyes slowly open and she groans.

"What happened..? Oh, Ed..!" Samantha says as she sits up.

"I'm right here," Ed says as he puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

Samantha looks at him and then looks around her.

"Where is the crowd? Are you alright?" Samantha asks as she holds her chest when it starts hurting.

"I'm fine. You jumped in front of a bullet for me, and the necklace I gave you saved your life," Ed says in a sort of daze.

Samantha looks down at her necklace and sees a bullet in the center of the pendant.

She holds it up saying, "Oh, no; the bullet shattered the jade!"

Ed looks at her in shock as she starts crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asks.

"You saved me, Ed," she says with a smile.

Ed looks at her strangely and smiles saying, "Yeah and you saved me."

They smile and Ed's childish side shows as he starts crying tears of joy.

"Now why are you crying?" Samantha asks as she wipes her eyes.

"Because I'm so happy you're okay," Ed says as he holds her hands.

Samantha smiles and looks up as someone calls her name.

"Samantha..!" Jessica yells with joy as she runs over with Al.

Jessica hugs Samantha tightly and says, "I thought that dumbass killed you!"

Samantha laughs and says, "Okay, Jess, I need to breath sometime."

Jessica lets her go and hits her in the head.

"What was that for?" Samantha asks as she grabs her head.

"For trying to get yourself killed, idiot!" Jessica yells as she starts crying again.

Samantha hits her back and says, "I was trying to protect Ed! Besides, it was reflex!"

Jessica stands up and says, "Next time just push him out of the way so you don't get hurt!"

"Well, that's the first thing I'll think of when I decide to save someone!" Samantha says sarcastically.

Jessica growls in frustration as she grabs Al and drags him away.

"I'm glad you're okay, Samantha!" Al calls before he is dragged inside.

Ed looks at Samantha and says, "I was worried about you."

"Yeah, but it's all good..!" Samantha says cheerfully.

The crowd had begun to disappear when the paramedic vehicle left. Ed just smiles as he helps Samantha go into the building and upstairs.

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long! Please Comment! Idea's at this point would be a great help! Email them, the email address is on my home page!


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note!

If you are interested in reading the story or wanting to know what story I am working on at the moment and/ or when the next chapter is due or if it has been delayed, check my home page. There is a list of stories which I have or plan on created and I also have which ones I am working on at the moment, which chapter, and when they are due.

Please check on a weekly bases or whenever for updates. Thank you!


End file.
